Percy Jackson & os olimpianos
by Piper Mcleaning
Summary: Percy volta para o acampamento.Mas o que ele não esperava aconteceu.Brigas,confusões,paixões,intrigas.O acampamento está agitado esse ano depois da grande batalha.
1. Chapter 1

P.U. O (Pós Último Olimpiano)

Primeiro Capitulo: Lembranças.

A maior parte do ano eu não vi as meninas. Eu estava muito feliz porque no dia seguinte iria para o acampamento. Sabia que, como meio-sangue, as minhas expectativas nem sempre eram atendidas.

A minha escola não era uma das melhores para se manter protegido de monstros, mas, acredito que qualquer um ficaria zangado quando se solta um ou dois comentários sobre você. Principalmente quando o assunto não são elogios.

Minha mãe não havia largado a mania da comida azul mesmo Paul achando meio esquisito. Uma coisa que eu acho de Paul. Ele é completamente o contrario do Gabe. Quando ficamos perto dele até esquecemos aquele asqueroso padastro. Não que eu realmente precisasse de um. Para mim eu e minha mãe poderíamos viver sozinhos sem nenhum problema, mas todos os dias via um grande sorriso em seu rosto e não podia negar que, por mais que seja um professor que pega muito no meu pé, ele deixa minha mãe feliz e isso é maior que qualquer presente do mundo (até mesmo a imortalidade).

Quando eu acordei me arrumei rápido para não me atrasar. Não queria me atrasar no melhor dia do ano. Quando fui para a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã, Paul e minha mãe estavam sentados na mesa com uma cara séria. Não estavam conversando, mas o clima estava tenso.

Não estava muito animado para saber o que tinha acontecido, porque provavelmente era ruim, mas mesmo assim eu perguntei. "O que aconteceu?"

"Uma coisa muito, muito ruim querido. É sobre... humm... Annabeth." Disse minha mãe cautelosamente.

Quase tive um surto. Eu sei que às vezes eu exagero, mas eu e Annabeth nos tornamos íntimos demais e não suportaria qualquer arranhão nela. "O QUE ACONTECEU COM ELA?" Gritei.

"Querido talvez você devesse se acalmar..."

"Me acalmar? Ela quase se matou ano passado! Tentando me salvar! Você acha que eu irei me acalmar?" Interrompi-a.

Tá legal pode me chamar de escandaloso, mas não posso negar que tenho uma forte ligação com Annabeth e depois que começamos a namorar nós estávamos mais juntos do que nunca.

Eu me sentei e respirei fundo. Minha mãe passava a mão em meus cabelos. O relógio tocou. Já estava na hora de eu ir para a escola e o Paul também. Ele sempre me dava carona então não poderia faltar. Antes de sair de lá, voltei ao meu quarto e peguei a Contracorrente. De algum modo senti que não voltaria mais.


	2. Chapter 2

P.U. O (Pós Último Olimpiano)

Segundo Capitulo:Meu sonho se realiza.

No caminho da escola eu e Paul quase não conversamos. Ele provavelmente sabia o que eu estava passando e preferiu ficar calado.

Quando estávamos subindo a escada, ele disse:

--Nós não queremos que você vá para o acampamento esse ano.

--Nós quem?-- Perguntei.

--Ah... você sabe... Eu e sua mãe.

Quando estávamos chegando bem perto da porta ele parou me segurou no braço e me puxou para um abraço. Ele estava chorando.

--Por favor, Percy. A sua mãe temeu muito a sua partida e ainda não se recuperou. Eu também tenho que admitir que pensei que fosse morrer naquela guerra!

Eu ainda estava me sentido estranho abraçando um homem. Ele só parou de falar, por favor, e de me abraçar quando o diretor da escola apareceu na porta, junto com um monte de alunos. Fiquei envergonhado com isso, mas aparentemente o Paul não estava. O diretor o chamou e ele me deixou sozinho. Parece que todos os alunos daquele colégio tinham visto aquela cena. Para minha sorte duas lideres de torcida começaram a chamar os alunos para dentro e todos entraram menos eu é claro. Não haveria de esquecer que nessa escola _empousas_ tinham me atacado. Uma delas se virou e seus olhos pegaram fogo. Sabia o que viria a seguir. Peguei minha contracorrente e destapei-a. Ela se alongou e virou uma linda espada de bronze celestial. Apontei para seu peito.

--Ah meio-sangue, não se preocupe. Minha senhora viu que Cronos não conseguiria vencer. Não irei atacar você. Pelo menos não hoje.

--Não confio em você.

--Não devia mesmo. Mas você terá que tomar cuidado porque mantive minha estagiaria por perto. Se eu gritar todos vão ver você me decepando, e acho que isso não é muito bom...

--Tá. Tanto faz. Por mim eu nem estaria aqui.

--É eu sei sobre a sua namoradinha. Sua doença não é muito grave, mas...

Ela não continuou. Sabia que estava evitando a palavra _morte_. A sua estagiaria a chamou e ela lançou um beijo para mim. Eu sabia que minha mãe e meu padastro não queriam que eu fosse ao acampamento. Mas eu não podia evitar. Annabeth era uma pessoa muito importante para mim e se ela morresse... Nem saberia o que faria. Ninguém, nem mesmo as meninas de Afrodite poderiam ficar no seu lugar.

--Vejo que você não se importa de ofender a mãe delas importa?

Virei-me. Flutuando a cinco centímetros do chão estava Afrodite. Linda e bela com seu vestido de seda vermelho. Parecia que estava feliz.

--E estou pequeno herói.

--É... Tipo vocês deuses podem ler nossa mente?-- Perguntei isso porque nunca me passou pela cabeça. Ela deu uma pequena risada sem humor.

--Isso não é hora de querer saber o poder dos deuses meu querido.

--Já sei. Você sabe que eu quero encontrar Annabeth. -- Seus olhos brilharam. -----Todo o momento em que você pensar em sua amada e precisar de ajuda para isso sempre aparecerei na sua frente. Pensei que tivesse descoberto isso. -- Minhas faces coraram.

--Quem disse que eu preciso de sua ajuda?

--Ah... Tenho certeza que você não dispensaria uma deusa. —Seus olhos brilharam perigosos.

Eu não respondi. Tá certo, ela é a deusa do amor e tal... Mas será que ela não pode me deixar em paz?

--Eu posso ir pela água-- Disse. Ela me olhou curiosa. Desviou o olhar para dentro da escola. Tinha certeza que todo mundo estaria impressionado por eu estar conversando com alguém que flutua. Eu me virei na direção da escola. Ninguém se mexia. Pensei que todos estavam paralisados, mas então eu vi que a Afrodite tinha paralisado o tempo. Ta legal que os deuses podem fazer inúmeras coisas e sabia que isso não era nem metade do que ela poderia fazer.

--Ta bom... Eu aceito sua ajuda.

--Ai... Eu sabia que você aceitaria!

Eu estava completamente com medo dela porque ela poderia acabar terminando o meu namoro com Annabeth e essa era minha única razão de viver.

--Tá e você vai me ajudar em quê?-- Ela apontou a mão para a rua e do asfalto surgiu um carro.

--Irmã cinzentas?-- Eu disse me lembrando daquelas três senhoras que faziam meu estomago se contorcer.

--Não. Não gosto daquelas velhas! São feias demais.

Então a melhor coisa do mundo aconteceu. Aquele carro cinzento que surgiu do asfalto virou um carro vermelho. Para ser mais especifico um Maserati vermelho. O carro que eu queria.

--Soube que gostava dele. Tem bom gosto. Eu também gosto de vermelho. --Afrodite disse.

Olhei para ela desconfiado.

--Isso vai custar muito caro?

--Não, filho de Poseidon. Você já esta indo para sua amada. Nada mais pedirei.

E assim ela explodiu em pó dourado deixando um leve cheiro de Chanel n°5.

O tempo voltou ao normal. Tocou o sinal e todos foram para dentro de suas classes a não ser eu. Eu me sentia culpado por ter deixado minha mãe, mas não tinha escolha. Isso é um pouco de exagero? Sim pode se dizer isso. Quando estávamos no verão passado, eu e Annabeth fizemos uma corrida, sem querer ela caiu e quebrou o braço. Não pode voltar para sua casa. Ficou no acampamento. Alem de quebrar, fez um corte profundo. Com tanto sangue perdido ela poderia ficar doente rapidinho.

Eu ainda estava encarando o lindo carro que estava na minha frente. Olhei para trás, mas não vi ninguém olhando. Subi e liguei o carro.


	3. Chapter 3

P.U. O (Pós Último Olimpiano)

Terceiro Capitulo: Acontecimentos estranhos.

Por mais que eu não tenha feito escolinha sabia dirigir. Era fácil dirigir com um carro tão bom como aquele.

Em, aproximadamente, meia hora eu tinha saído da cidade. O carro parecia que estava flutuando na pista e a velocidade era como um raio. Era difícil manter o meu rosto no lugar. Por mais que eu pisasse no freio ele não saia do ponteiro máximo. Uma nuvem tomou conta de tudo. Eu não enxerguei mais nada. Fechei meus olhos e durmi. Não sei quanto tempo estive desmaiado só sei que quando acordei estava no pé da colina Meio-sangue. Não sei como nem quando tinha chegado ali só me lembrava de uma brisa suave soprar o meu rosto e eu apagar.

Resolvi sair do carro que se diminuiu a uma pequena maleta. Peguei-a. Estava meio quente como se o motor ainda estivesse esfriando. Subi pesadamente a colina sem esperar o que viria a seguir.

Parei perto do pinheiro. O velocino de ouro ainda brilhava com seu poder. O dragão que o guardava continuava lá com seu bafo ainda não muito bom.

Deu uns dez passos e parei. O acampamento não parecia ter mudado muito a não ser pelo fato de ter mais alguns chalés. Ele parecia mais movimentado do que de costume. Alguns sussurravam alguma coisa assim:

--A profecia... ainda temos chances contra ela... Não temos?

Havia muitas pessoas que eu ainda não tinha conhecido, mas isso eu já sabia. Só pensava que houvesse menos pessoas. Procurei Quíron em todo lugar que pude até mesmo atrás da Casa Grande. Mas não o tinha encontrado.

Resolvi ir ao meu chalé, o único que não tinha sofrido mudanças.

Entrei. Havia uma menina lá dentro. Provavelmente era nova, pois não a conhecia.

--Ah... Você deve ser o Percy. -- Ela me estendeu a mão. --Muito prazer. Sou Alexandra, filha de Afrodite.

--É... Muito prazer Alexandra.

--Pode me chamar de Alex. Você deve estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui não é? Não se preocupe só estava verificando se a entrega tinha sido feita.

--Que entrega?-- Perguntei.

Ela apontou para o canto do quarto. Eu vi. Ali tinha uma simples fonte d'água revestida de pequenas conchas. O fundo dela era feito de pérolas e eu sabia exatamente o que era aqueles pontinhos brilhosos. Dracma de ouro.

--São especiais. -- Ela disse para mim. --Poseidon realmente gosta de você.

Dei ombros e deixei minha mochila em cima do meu beliche.

--Alguém além de mim está neste chalé Alex?

--Não que saibamos Percy. E antes que pergunte Quíron esta a sua procura e ele... bem... ele quer falar com você sobre... Acho melhor ele falar.

E saiu apressada. Coloquei minha pequena maleta pendurada no beliche e saí à procura de Quíron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:Procuro por Annabeth.

Não foi preciso procurar muito por ele. Em um movimento ágil já estava em cima do grande cavalo branco.

--Você demorou bastante Percy. -- Sua voz estava triste e por isso não respondi. Ele me levou para a parte de trás da Casa Grande me deixando um pouco desconfortável quando vi o velho Sr. D. sentado, jogando com um sátiro e seus amiguinhos invisíveis.

--Ora, ora, ora. Se não é o encrenqueiro Peter Jonhson.

--Percy Jackson senhor. -- Murmurei.

Ele havia me deixado viver certo? E porque eu ainda tinha raiva dele? Pelo simples fato de você não conviver com ele. Imagine a pior pessoa do mundo. Agora multiplique por cem. Se você consegue imaginar essa pessoa, acrescente uma imagem de um querubim. Aumente a barriga dele como se fosse um papai Noel. Pronto! Você sabe exatamente como o senhor D. se parece.

--Parece que voltou vivo não é?-- Ele soltou um grande suspiro.

--Sr. D.—disse Quíron

--Eu sei, eu sei meu jovem cavalo. Não é necessário...

--Onde está Annabeth—falei sentindo uma súbita vertigem.

--Meu jovem a questão...

--Eu vim aqui para encontrá-la e não irei sair sem ela.

--Bem se ele quer saber onde ela está...

--Sr. D.!—esbravejou Quíron.

--O que é? Ele quer saber então eu falarei. E você não irá me interromper novamente!—Quíron recuou ao ouvir a frase.

--Ela está na enfermaria sendo cuidada 24 horas por dia.

--Percy...

Mas já estava correndo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:Encontro com Annabeth depois de um longo tempo...

Ela estava na ultima maca e sua aparência não era nada boa.

--Percy! O que você está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar na escola!

--Não iria te deixar doente desse jeito Annabeth.

--Percy...

--Shh... Fique quietinha minha linda. Você vai ficar melhor pode ter certeza. —Eu sabia que estava mais me confortando do que a ela.

--Ela está muito mal Percy.

Clarisse estava sentada na ponta da maca e parecia bem cansada.

--Eu estou vendo Clarisse. Pode ir descansar. Irei cuidar dela daqui em diante. —A mão de Annabeth apertou ao redor da minha. Ela estava muito quente.

Sua boca entortou um pouco para cima. Uma sugestão de um sorriso.

--Eu sei. De qualquer jeito não posso ir dormir agora. Por isso eu acho mais sensato você ir descansar agora. Teremos capture a bandeira hoje à noite.

--De qualquer forma eu...

--Eu ficarei bem. Os filhos de Apolo cuidam de mim. Não se preocupe.

Eu não iria sair, mas, Clarisse me empurrou. Resolvi voltar para meu chalé.

--O mesmo chalé solitário de sempre...

--Não tão assim.

Nico apareceu do nada me fazendo pular.

--Você algum dia vai me matar desse jeito!

--Desculpe.

-- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não construíram o seu chalé ainda?

--Ah. Já construíram sim. Mas ele é muito solitário. Venho lhe fazer companhia. Pelo menos até você precisar.

--O que você quer dizer "até quando precisar"?

--Bom eu acho que...

A porta se abriu rapidamente.

--Nico temos que conversar!—Quíron nem sequer olhou para mim.

--Ah... Está bem. Tchau Percy.

E a porta se fechou.

Eu me deitei. Fiquei pensando no que Nico havia dito. Será que Tyson voltaria? Provavelmente não já que era o chefe dos exércitos sei lá do que, ele teria pouco tempo para coisas pequeninas, tipo... Ver-me. Então será que...

--Percy. Percy venha rápido!

Desci rapidamente da cama e saí do chalé.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Vejo o meu amigo bode.

Demorei algum tempo para saber o que estava acontecendo.

Grover estava caído no chão. Parecia inconsciente. A grama parecia tomar conta dele, subindo e se enroscando como se fosse cordas. Pollux parecia tentar controlar os morangueiros que estavam doidos correndo de um lado para o outro. Dionísio não estava à vista o que me deixou muito feliz. Quíron estava acudindo a Juníper que estava chorando muito. Muitas ninfas também vieram acudi-la, mas nada parecia resolver.

Ela cravou seus olhos em mim e saiu correndo em minha direção.

--Percy, Percy. Por favor, ajude Grover. Ele do nada caiu no chão e não se mexeu mais. Por favor, Percy!—Lágrimas verdes corriam e foi impossível ficar olhando para ela.

--O que aconteceu com Grover?—Perguntei para Quíron, porque Juníper parecia impossível de responder.

--Ainda não descobrimos. Mandei os filhos de Apolo pegar um pouco de néctar e ambrosia. Pollux está ajudando os morangueiros a voltarem ao normal.

--O que eu posso fazer?

--Talvez você queira ajudar a Juníper á se acalmar...

--Eu?

--... ou talvez queira chamar alguém para fazer esse trabalho.

--Talvez eu prefira a segunda opção.

Quíron assentiu provavelmente já prevendo minha escolha. Corri para o chalé de Ares já sabendo quem podia ajudar. Clarisse tinha se mostrado tão atenciosa com ela que talvez aceitasse a tarefa.

Cheguei à frente do chalé. A cabeça de javali parecia nova como se tivesse sido decepada um dia desses. Reuni coragem e bati na porta. Pelo jeito havia acordado alguém.

--O que você quer pivete?—Disse Clarisse.

Agradeci aos deuses por ter sido ela quem atendeu, caso contrário teriam me reduzido ao pó.

--Juníper precisa de ajuda. Você acha que pode ajudá-la?

--Juníper?

--Sim.

--O que aconteceu com ela?

--Está preocupada com Grover. Você vai poder ajudá-la?

--Pode ir querida.

Foi aí que eu percebi um braço em volta da cintura dela. Chris Rodrigues segurava Clarisse como se estivesse com medo de que alguém quisesse a roubar dele. Não acho que ele deveria se preocupar com isso.

--Onde ela está?—Ela me perguntou.

--Em frente dos campos de morango.

E saiu correndo. Olhei para Chris e ele balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Saí correndo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Minha volta ao acampamento me trás várias surpresas...

Muita gente estava em volta de Grover que já estava praticamente sumindo de tanta grama por mais que os outros sátiros tirassem com toda a força. Os filhos de Athena deviam estar pensando em alguma solução, mas foi Annabeth que me lembrou.

--Percy, use a conexão empática.

--O que você está fazendo aqui?—Ela estava em uma cadeira de rodas e era levada por algum irmão dela.

--Me esquece cabeça de alga e tente a conexão.

Concentrei-me ao máximo. "Grover, você está me ouvindo? Rápido você vai ser engolido pela grama!" "Pan..." Ele murmurou alguma coisa que eu não pude identificar. "Rápido!"

--O que!—Grover levantou em um salto. Todos se assustaram com a reação inesperada.

--Grover!—Juníper que estava chorando no colo de Clarisse se levantou tão rápido quanto Grover se juntou a ele rapidamente. —Grover, pensei que iria te perder!—Ela se jogou tão forte sobre ele que os dois saíram rolando até cair no lago de canoagem. Muitos correram atrás deles, mas eu sabia que Grover estaria bem. Olhei para Annabeth e eu percebi o quanto sentia a falta dela. Ela olhou para mim e sorriu. Lembrei-me daquele beijo que havíamos dado e, quase como se estivesse lendo minha mente, ela corou. Fui a sua direção e falei para seu irmão sem tirar os olhos dela:

--Pode deixar que cuido dela agora.

--Ok. —Ele saiu, mas não vi para onde havia ido.

--Falarei com Quíron sobre você sua fujona. –Peguei sua cadeira de rodas e comecei a levá-la para a enfermaria.

--Não se preocupe com isso já que foi ele que deu a idéia.

--Annabeth, você tem que se cuidar mais.

--Você não é o único a falar isso...

--Quem fala então?

--Não devo satisfações á você.

--Pode ter certeza que deve.

Tínhamos chegado à enfermaria. Grover estava todo molhado e lambuzado de lama. Uma linda e também molhada Juníper estava rindo e dando pequenas bitocas nele. Os dois pareciam bem felizes. Grover olhou para mim e seu sorriso impossivelmente ficou maior.

--Percy!

Ele veio correndo a me deu um abraço enorme.

--Sentiu minha falta, garoto bode?

--Muita Percy!

--Não tenho tanta certeza. —Ele se afastou um pouco e viu como eu olhava para Juníper.

--Ah... Eu meio que tive alguma distração. É... humm quer dizer... Bom eu...

--Estou brincando Grover!

Ele corou.

--Me ajude aqui Juníper. —Disse Annabeth.

--Sim, claro.

Grover também foi ajudar Annabeth porque as ninfas não são prá lá de fortes.

--É... Grover, Juníper será que vocês podem me deixar a sós com Annabeth?

--Claro Percy. —Falaram eles em uníssono.

Grover olhou para nós dois e deu uma pequena risadinha.

--Quando vocês acabarem me avisem ta?

--Seria bom você ficar bem caladinho, Grover.

--Tá legal Percy. Hoje em dia não pode nem mais ser comediante.

Quando ele saíram, Annabeth disse:

--O que você quer?

--Conversar com você.

--Isso já é obvio. Mas é só isso?

--É.

--Humm. —Ela pareceu decepcionada. –E qual seria o assunto?

--Eu meio que... Estava pensando... Sobre aquele nosso beijo... E... Bom...

De repente Annabeth abriu a boca se mostrando surpresa.

--Cof, cof.

Virei-me.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:Surpresas se revelam a cada momento.

Eu vi algo que não esperava. A imagem da minha mãe com o rosto bem vermelho. Ela estava dentro de um arco íris. Uma mensagem de íris!

--Mãe! Está tudo bem?

--Está sim querido. Eu queria saber se você estava bem... desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês.

--Ahn... –Olhei para Annabeth que agora estava de cabeça baixa. –Não tem problema mãe.

--Você... Humm... Vai sair em uma missão Percy?

--Não temos nenhuma confirmação disso, mas...

Eu nem precisava terminar. Sabia que minha mãe entendia o fato de que nós, meios sangues, nunca sabemos o que vai acontecer no dia seguinte.

--Querida... –Sr. Blofis estava entrando na cozinha e me viu. – Percy!

Provavelmente pensando que eu estava ali, ele se jogou na mensagem de íris fazendo ele se apagar.

Eu e Annabeth ficamos calados por um bom tempo. Fiquei olhando para a arena que agora estava cheia de campistas treinando esgrima. Vi Clarisse e o Chris sentados perto dos bosques. Lembrei-me da Silena e do Beckendorf. Eram um dos casais mais românticos que tinha se formado no acampamento. Eles se sacrificaram por nós.

--Percy...

Virei-me.

--O que?

Ela tinha um papel nas mãos.

--Hermes veio entregar isso para você.

Peguei o papel das mãos dela.

Era uma carta. Era branca que nem a neve. Cheirava a ozônio.

Abri. Dentro estava escrito:

A Promessa já foi feita. Pronto. Mas se você voar no céu de novo...

--Foi de Zeus. –Disse Annabeth. –Vocês ainda não fizeram as pazes?

--Tenho um pressentimento que nunca faremos. –Murmurei.

Quíron cavalgou até onde estávamos.

--Percy, alguém quer vê-lo.

--Quem?

--Está na frente da Casa Grande.

Sabia que Quíron não iria falar. Fiz uma pequena reverencia á ele e saí correndo para lá.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:Meu dia ainda não acabou.

Alguma coisa pulou em cima de mim como uma bala, mais rápido que qualquer pessoa.

--Aí. –Falei quando meu corpo se chocou contra o chão.

Olhei para cima e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Rachel. Seu rosto estava vermelho e suado, provavelmente de tanto correr. Estava sorrindo.

--Percy! –Ela me deu um abraço descomunal—O Percy! Como eu senti sua falta!

--Ahn... Eu também senti sua falta Rachel.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

--Não parece que sentiu não.

--Bom talvez você ache isso porque está em cima de mim.

--Ah, certo. Desculpe. –Ela se levantou envergonhada.

--Humm... Como vai a escola?

Seus olhos brilharam perversos.

--Muito interessante.

Resolvi não perguntar o porquê.

Na verdade nem precisei. Quíron disse que Sr. D estava chamando ela.

Tenho certeza que a vida de Rachel nunca mais será a mesma com este novo dom.

De repente me lembrei de alguém que não havia visto. Saí correndo para os estábulos.

--Blackjack?

_Ah... Olá chefe como vai? Pensei que você não viria me cumprimentar. _

Ele soltou um suspiro triste.

--Bom se você não quer mais minha companhia acho que deve dar os torrões de açúcar para o Porkie...

_Não quem disse isso chefe. Você sempre vai ser o meu numero um. O melhor._

--Sabia que você iria dizer isso Blackjack! –Ri um pouco por saber que senti muita falta do meu amigo garanhão.

Joguei a ele os prometidos torrões de açúcar.

_Por isso que eu te adoro chefe!_

--Você sabe que eu não devia fazer isso.

--Ele tem dado muitos problemas aqui, se você quiser saber.

Virei-me. Uma menina muito bonita, provavelmente filha de Afrodite.

--Sou nova por aqui, mas mesmo assim ele reclama de sua falta. Desculpe-me. Esqueci de me apresentar. Me chamo Anne. Vou ficar no lugar da Silena.

Balancei a cabeça em aprovação. Ela e Beckendorf fazem com certeza muita falta.

--Humm... Bom acho que devo deixar você trabalhar.

Saí dos estábulos e fui para a praia.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:Um deus me recebe na praia... De novo.

Grover estaria muito ocupado com Juníper ou com seus trabalhos de "chefe". Tenho certeza que ninguém me deixaria em paz com Annabeth. Não queria ficar discutindo com Nico. Rachel deveria estar arrumando as coisas na sua nova morada, o único lugar que ninguém me incomodaria seria lá.

Me sentei em cima de uma grande pedra. O mar era lindo, e me acalmava. Pensei em dar um mergulho mas uma voz veio na minha cabeça.

_Trouxe um rato? _

_Ah George! Deixe o garoto!_

_Até hoje ele não me trouxe! Eu já disse para ele que..._

--Silencio!

A conversa cessou.

Me virei.

Hermes estava com um calção de banho cheio de símbolos de ladrões, viajantes, etc.

--Olá Percy!

--Ahn...

--É eu sei o que você está pensando. Mas eu vim aqui para lhe dar uma missão!

Ele levantou os braços como se fosse à melhor coisa do mundo.

--Ei! Você não vai ficar animado?

Ele bateu no meu ombro.

--Depois de quase morrer?

--Você está bastante vivo para mim.

--Eu sei mas...

--Annabeth. –Dissemos em uníssono.

Olhei para ele arregalado.

--Como você...

--Afrodite não é a melhor pessoa para guardar essas coisas.

--Que missão seria essa?

--Você ir buscar os meus filhos. Aqueles que lhe falei ano passado.

--Sim, eu me lembro.

Ele deu um sorriso de ponta a outra.

--Que tal?

--Ainda não mudei de idéia.

O sorriso desapareceu.

--Alguma coisa o faria mudar de idéia?

--Não, nada.

Seu rosto se iluminou.

--Você prometeu não foi?

--Prometi...

--Então.

--... mas não disse se faria quando pedisse.

--Você não tem medo que eu te dissolva?

--Não.

--Mas eu tenho uma proposta.

--Sim...

--Se você trouxer meus filhos para o acampamento inteiros...

--Sim.

--Irei tratar com Apolo para salvar Annabeth.

--Não acho que será necessário. Annabeth ficará boa com o tratamento de Quíron...

--Não tenho certeza...

Ele explodiu em pó dourado quando Grover chegou.

--Percy... Annabeth... Está muito pior. –Ele estava falando ofegante como se estivesse corrido.

Meu coração acelerou. Pulei da pedra e saí correndo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:Minha preocupação aumenta.

Sem praticamente ver o caminho onde pisava, corri o maximo que pude. Muita gente estava reunida em volta da enfermaria, mas nenhum estava dentro. Quíron parecia estar tirando todos de lá enquanto os campistas do chalé de Apolo corriam de um lado para o outro tentando descobrir o que ela tinha.

Annabeth tentava levantar, mas toda hora alguém a abaixava para a maca.

Corri para onde o Quíron estava.

--O que aconteceu com ela?

--Ah não é nada. Os campistas de Apolo vão descobrir...

--Nada? Todos estão desorientados ali Quíron.

--Está tudo sobre controle.

--Ah, não está mesmo.

--Percy, você tem que se acalmar.

--Você e minha mãe dizem a mesma coisa. Quíron... Eu só quero saber o que ela tem.

--Parece ser uma infecção bacteriana. Não há muito que fazer com ela. Seu corpo já está acostumado com o néctar e ambrosia e ela não suporta mais a dor...

--Hermes estava certo. –Murmurei.

--Como?

Os campistas silenciaram.

--Eu falei com Hermes. Ele me disse que Annabeth ficaria pior e a única pessoa que pode ajudar é Apolo. Mas para isso, eu devo ir procurar os filhos dele. Só assim ele poderá convencer o irmão.

--Acho que essa é a única chance de...

--Eu não quero abandonar Annabeth!

--Mas você não vai abandoná-la. Ira salvá-la.

--E se ela morrer quando eu sair Quíron? Não terei nem tempo de me despedir. –Eu estava chorando agora, o que não pareceu muito heróico.

--Percy... –Disse Quíron

--Não. Quíron pode deixar comigo. –Falou Annabeth.

Ela fez um sinal para eu continuar.

--Annabeth...

--Tenho ele sobre controle Quíron. –Ela deu uma risadinha. —Pode vir aqui Percy, anda.

Andei na direção dela. Alguém perfurava os olhos em mim, mas não olhei para quem era.

Cheguei ao seu lado. Ela olhou para todos os campistas que ali estavam e cravou os olhos em Quíron. Ele entendeu o recado.

--Muito bem pessoal, voltem à atividade de vocês sim?

Ele olhou para nós. Annabeth lhe lançou um olhar agradecido, eu desviei os olhos.

Quíron trotou para fora se dirigindo a linha de arco e flecha.

--Percy, ninguém está lhe obrigando ir, você sabe disso.

--Com o que você ficaria mais feliz? Eu tentar te salvar ou ficar ao seu lado esperando você melhorar?

--Essa pergunta não pode ser feita porque para ela não há resposta.

--Eu quero apenas saber sua opinião...

--Eu sei meu fofo, mas você não deve ser movido a mim! Tem que entender que um dia eu irei morrer...

--Mas você não precisa morrer agora!

--Não teria menos dor?

--Claro que não!

--Percy pare de fazer manha!

--Não sou eu que estou fazendo agora.

--Ah dá para parar vocês dois ou tá difícil? –Nico apareceu do nada... De novo.

--Nico! Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que...

--Blábláblá. Como você fala Percy!

Senti meu rosto ficando quente.

--Eu estava conversando á sós com ela!

--Correção: você estava gritando com ela.

--Desde quando você é tão intrometido?

--Desde que você matou minha irmã!

--A sua irmã se sacrificou pelo grupo. Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir? –Eu já estava rosnando e com os punhos cerrados.

--Parem garotos!—Gritou Annabeth.

Nesse momento ela não parecia nem um pouco doente.

--Pensei que vocês já fossem maduros o suficiente para conversarem!

--Desculpe Annabeth. –Dissemos em uníssono.

--Own... Que dor!—Ela começou a segurar seu estomago como se ele fosse cair.

--O que aconteceu? –Estava tentando parecer calmo, mas parecia mais um paranóico.

--Calma Percy. Já senti dores piores que isso.

--Você nunca iria falar quando dói de verdade não é? Pelo amor dos deuses, Nico chame Quíron e alguns campistas de Apolo.

Ele se virou e começou a andar sem nenhuma preocupação aparente.

--Rápido.

Ele parou.

--Você não manda em mim.

--Esta é uma emergência Nico. Por favor, ande rápido.

Ele olhou para Annabeth.

--Só por sua causa.

E saiu correndo.

Continuei olhando para Nico.

--Você tem criado fãs hein...

--Ele só está sendo gentil. –Sua voz estava rouca e parecia que cada palavra lhe causava dor. –Vá descansar Percy. Você esta cheia de olheiras. –Ela deu um pequeno risinho.

--Eu não estou...

--Vá.

Eu resolvi não discutir. Nunca ganhava da Annabeth.

Só então me dei conta de como estava cansado. Esse foi um dia extremamente cheio de surpresas.

Entrei no meu chalé e antes que colocasse minha cabeça no travesseiro já havia dormido.

O meu sonho foi muito esquisito como qualquer outro.

Eu estava em uma sala escura. Um odor desagradável entrava pelas minhas narinas. Sentia que um poder muito forte estava ali.

_Você acha que enganou eles mestre?_

_É claro!_—Disse uma voz cortante. Eu a reconheci imediatamente. Cronos.

_Mas se eles quase não..._

_Pare de falar isso! Eu já estou cansado. Eu quero vingança é claro, mas ainda tenho que me recuperar. Vocês ainda tem o corpo?_

_Sssssim messsstre. –_Duas Dracaneas entraram no espaço_._

_Ascendam essa luz seus incompetentes! _–Dois homens ligaram uma pequena lâmpada. Pude ver com mais clareza tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Um caixão dourado estava no meio de todos. A tampa estava fora, mas não podia ver o que estava ali dentro. As Dracaneas seguravam um corpo imóvel. Dois guardas armados estavam sentados do lado do caixão e não pareciam muito saudáveis. Aquele corpo tinha uma cicatriz no braço, mas parecia estar bem tratada.

_Tem certeza que vai usá-lo de novo?_

_Sim. Ele se encaixa em todos os padrões que vocês não tem._

Os guardas se mexeram, desconfortáveis.

Um tremor sacudiu o lugar e eu acordei assustado.

Eu tinha certeza que aquele sonho não era uma invenção de minha cabeça. E também tinha certeza de outra coisa: Cronos iria voltar. E no corpo de Luke.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:Rachel me pega de surpresa.

Depois de ter tido aquele sonho não consegui dormir mais.

Alguém bateu na porta.

--Sim?

--Posso entrar Percy? –Era a voz da Rachel

--Pode sim Rachel.

Ela abriu a porta devagar como se não quisesse fazer barulho.

--Desculpa te incomodar. Te acordei? –Ela se sentou na minha cama.

--Não. Tive um sonho e não consegui mais dormir.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

--Me conte que sonho foi esse Percy.

Contei tudo aos mínimos detalhes.

--Que... Estranho.

--O que?

--Eu... Eu tive o mesmo sonho.

--Serio?

Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

--Mas ele não era tão claro como o seu o que parece mais estranho.

--Por que mais estranho?

--Porque eu sou o oráculo seu besta. –Ela jogou um travesseiro na minha cara com tanta força que caí no chão.

--Ei. Isso não vai ficar assim.

Peguei o travesseiro e me levantei.

--Não, não. –Ela saiu correndo do chalé.

Corri atrás dela que nem um louco. Já não segurava o travesseiro nas mãos.

Ela se aproximou do riacho e aproveitei para usar meus poderes. Litros e litros de água saíram e se jogaram em cima da Rachel que ficou encharcada. Ela caiu sentada no chão.

--Isso não vale! –Ela gritou como uma menina mimada.

Cheguei mais perto dela o que foi uma péssima escolha porque ela já estava preparada. Em um momento perfeito ela se jogou em cima de mim com suas unhas fazendo nós dois rolar até batermos em uma árvore.

Esse era o legal de Rachel. Ela sempre nos divertia no momento certo. Quando estávamos tristes por alguma razão, ela nos animava.

Pensando nisso não percebi que estava em cima dela a centímetros do seu rosto.

Ela não parecia incomodada. Estava com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

--Sua namoradinha não vai ficar feliz com isso, vai?

--Com certeza não. –Murmurei.

Eu me afastei um pouco, mas sua mão segurou a minha. Ela me puxou para mais perto e me deu um beijo que me pegou de surpresa.

Ela tirou o seu lábio de perto do meu rapidamente. Ficamos em um silencio ameaçador.

--Desculpe. –Ela murmurou depois de um tempo.

Ela ainda não havia tirado seu rosto de perto do meu. Olhei para o lado esperando que alguém tivesse visto. Ninguém. Provavelmente algumas ninfas teriam visto o episodio, mas elas mantinham uma palavra de nunca contar esses acontecimentos a ninguém.

--Você está chateado comigo?

--Bom... Eu... Não. Só acho que não se deve fazer isso quando Annabeth está doente. Ela já está sobre perigo de morte e isso me deixa muito preocupado.

Ela assentiu.

Eu me dei conta de que ainda estava em cima dela e levantei.

--Já é a segunda vez hein! –Estendi a mão para Rachel.

Ela deu um sorriso encantador.

--Tenho uma mania de fazer isso.

Com isso deixei ela na Casa Grande e segui para meu chalé.

--Acredito que não queira que eu conte essa ceninha para Annabeth.

Pulei quando ouvi a voz do Nico.

--O que é?

--Você adora me assustar!

--Isso é verdade.

--Você veio aqui só para me importunar?

--Na verdade não. Vim avisar que Annabeth melhorou um pouco. Mas Quíron está dizendo que essa melhora não significa muita coisa apesar de os campistas de Apolo estarem dando duro quanto a isso.

--Posso ver ela?

--É recomendável que não. Não comprovamos nada se é ou não contagiosa. Melhor se prevenir.

--Por que esta preocupado comigo agora?

--Porque eu tive um sonho com a Bianca e ela repetia várias vezes que não era para te culpar. Ela devia gostar muito de você. –Sua voz não parecia que estava elogiando e sim criticando.

--Ela fez uma escolha. –Dei um tapinha nas suas costas. –Tenho certeza que ela te ama muito.

Ele se levantou e olhou para mim.

--Você acha que eu deva tentar esquecê-la?

--Sim. Quer dizer não esquecê-la mesmo para sempre, mas tentar achar alguém que possa lhe fazer feliz de novo.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

--Você quer dizer...

--Isso mesmo.

--Tipo... Que nem você e Annabeth?

--Mais ou menos isso Nico.

Ele tentou perceber alguma falsidade em minha voz.

--Tá legal. Mas não acho que devo ser muito bom nisso. Aliais ninguém liga para mim...

--Eu te ajudo Nico. Você vai encontrar sua alma gêmea tenho certeza.

--Quem você acha que se parece comigo?

--Não vejo ninguém ainda.

--Você acha que eu tenho chance com Annabeth? –A pergunta não parecia muito uma brincadeira, mas eu não pude deixar de rir.

--Vai sonhando.

Nós dois saímos do chalé como velhos e grandes amigos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:Ganhamos uma missão.

As semanas seguintes passaram como um raio. Logo depois percebi que se havia passado meses. Annabeth ainda não tinha curado e seu ferimento estava ficando mais grave. As noites de guloseimas e as capturas das bandeiras foram suspensas por o clima estar tão pra baixo.

Quase ninguém praticava esgrima por estar sem forças para isso.

Fomos investigar e descobrimos que a doença é sim contagiosa. Febre alta, dor de cabeça e por todo o corpo. Logo a enfermaria se encheu de gente o que não deixou as crianças de Apolo muito felizes.

Rachel e eu temos nos encontrado mais, mas não conversamos sobre_ aquele_ assunto.

Grover tinha tantos problemas com os sátiros que eu nem o via mais.

Annabeth quase não saia da enfermaria.

Nico e eu andávamos pesquisando as meninas que estavam solteiras, mas nossa lista não teve nenhuma.

Não tinha me encontrado com Hermes novamente, mas sabia que ele estava esperando respostas. Eu sabia que esse trabalho não era comparado com os outros, mas mesmo assim eu não queria ficar longe de Annabeth.

Quando Nico e eu estávamos voltando para o meu chalé depois de nossa conferencia, Quíron me chamou.

--Alguma coisa a ver com Annabeth? –Falei preocupado.

--Não. Ela continua do mesmo jeito que estava antes. Nada de melhoras. Mas a minha noticia não era essa. Eu estive pensando sobre aquela sua conversa com Hermes e acho que devia aceita-la.

Assenti.

--Você já sabe que deve levar dois acompanhantes. Quais serão?

--Eu... Eu queria levar Nico. O resto do pessoal está tudo doente e eu não tenho mais ninguém para ir comigo.

--Eu mesmo poderia me candidatar, se não fosse o caso do Sr. D estar fora. Zeus permitiu que ele ficasse fora até essa doença passar.

--Quem levarei então?

--Eu. –Disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Era Rachel.

--Mas você não pode Rachel.

--Claro que posso.

--Minha criança, você é o oráculo. Tem de ficar aqui.

--Eu recebi um chamado. Vi a minha própria profecia. EU VOU sair nessa missão. –Ela disse firme.

Eu olhei para Quíron.

--Nunca em toda a minha vida eu tentei mandar um oráculo.

--Mas eu assumo todos os riscos.

--Tem certeza criança?

--Sim.

--Então está feito. Pergunte para Nico para ver se ele realmente vai. E Rachel fique aqui para eu conversar com você.

--Sim Quíron. –Dissemos em uníssono.

Olhei para Rachel e ela balançou a cabeça. Fui à procura do Nico em seu chalé.

Ele havia ficado bem bonito. Uma construção alta e preta. Algumas almas guardavam a porta e o símbolo era o elmo das trevas.

Abri a porta e uma rajada de vento quente passou pelo meu rosto.

--Ah, Percy. Entre.

--Ahn bem... Prefiro conversar com você aqui fora.

Ele saiu meio sem entender. Estava comendo uma maça bem vermelha.

--O que aconteceu? Annabeth está bem?

Meu rosto ficou vermelho quando percebi que Nico às vezes parecia mais preocupado com a Annabeth do que eu.

--Está do mesmo jeito que antes. Mas a questão não é essa. Quíron me chamou para uma missão... E... Bem... Queria ter você junto.

Ele se engasgou com a maça.

--O que? Você quer ir comigo? Tem certeza?

--Claro. Não sou trouxa.

--Cara, como eu te adoro.

Nós trocamos um comprimento que havíamos inventado e fomos falar com Quíron.

Rachel estava sentada com o rosto entre as mãos e parecia chorar silenciosamente. Quíron tentava afagá-la, mas ela tirava a mão dele.

--Minha querida... Você tem que entender que ele já é compro...

--Não tenho não! –Cortou ela.

--Rachel? Está tudo bem?

Ela olhou para mim e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas novamente.

--Me desculpem. Não vi vocês chegarem. Nico você vai?

--Claro! Com um amigão desses. –Ele deu uns tapinhas nas costas.

--Posso conversar com você á sós agora?

--Sim.

Fui em direção da Rachel para tentar afagá-la.

--Rachel... Me fale o que é. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

--Não vai adiantar.

--Por favor...

--Eu gosto muito de você Percy. E você gosta muito da Annabeth! Eu não posso conviver com isso!

Eu a abracei apertado. Quando isso aconteceu ela chorou mais até suas lágrimas cessarem.

--Me perdoe. Fui mesquinha.

--Não que isso.

--Mas não posso negar que isso foi verdade. Tudo o que eu falei.

--Rachel... Você sabe que eu tenho namorada. E eu amo muito ela.

--Sim eu sei. Vocês fazem o acampamento parecer muito romântico. Não é a toa que muitos estão procurando alguém para ficar.

--Nico está disponível...

Ela deu uma risada nervosa.

--Acho que não quero ter nenhum parentesco com o senhor dos mortos.

--Pollux? Fred?Aldren?

--Não. Nenhum desses. Você sabe que daqui eu só aceitarei um. –Ela chegou mais perto.

--Acho que ainda não estou preparado para mais um...

Iria completar a frase com a palavra_ beijo_, mas ela me empurrou e eu saí rolando. Caí na água. Ela mergulhou lá também, mas não veio atrás de mim. Mergulhou mais fundo para mais perto das náiades. Ela morreria em dois segundos, mas mandei um turbilhão de bolhas a cobrir. Ela ficou meio confusa no começo, mas depois se acostumou. Entrei na bolha dela.

--Você quase morre.

--Eu iria agüentar.

--Não ia não.

--Ia sim.

--Eu sei sobre essas coisas submarinas e digo que você morreria por falta de ar e pressão.

--Não ia não Percy. Parece que eu sou uma boneca de porcelana. Eu não sou assim. Sou aventureira, radical. Você ainda não me viu fazendo as coisas em que sou boa. Acredite tenho muitas qualidades...

Ela iria continuar falando se eu não a beijasse. Tá legal eu não podia fazer isso. Annabeth poderia me matar por isso ter acontecido, mas a Rachel é uma pessoa muito irritante. Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra ela me pediria isso.

Ela me empurrou com sua maior força.

--Você tá louco?

--Você não iria parar que eu sei.

--Percy. –Gritou Nico, fora da água.

Eu mandei as correntes me puxarem para cima.

--O que foi? –Eu disse saindo do riacho.

--Temos que ir IMEDIATAMENTE. Argos está nos esperando na van.

--Tá legal. Eu te encontro lá.

Ele foi correndo na direção de Argos.

Mandei a grande bolha de ar subir para a superfície. E assim ela fez. Quando ela estourou, Rachel parecia chateada.

--Por que você fez isso?

--Nós já vamos embora.

--Já?

--Sim.

Nós dois saímos correndo até a van.

*********

E aí o que vcs acharam?

Eu sei q to fazendo Rachel e Percy mt juntinhos mas tava loka pra fazer um monte de intriga entre eles *----*

No final vai ter uma parte mt mt massa!!

E vou colocar um elemento surpresa^^Alguem q vcs naum esperam encontrar.

Bjs

Ps.:Rewiews??


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:Surpresas acontecem...Principalmente com Meio-sangues.

Eu ainda nem sabia por onde começar. Eu não tinha falado com o oráculo... Opa! Rachel estava do meu lado. Eu podia perguntar a ela.

--Rachel... –Ela se virou para mim. --... Qual é o meu destino?

Ela se contorceu parecendo que ia vomitar.

As palavras saiam como se houvesse três Rachel falando. Nico ficou assustado.

_Dois jovens heróis sairão numa missão perigosa_

_O que esperavam não foi cumprido _

_E o que prenderam se libertou_

_Mas uma menina fará a diferença_

_Que alguém jamais lhe contou _

_Ninguém terá melhor recompensa_

_Do que a que ela própria conquistou._

Rachel caiu para trás, assustada.

--O que foi que eu disse? Alguma coisa ruim?

--Calma. –Disse Nico. –Porque você acha isso?

--Percy está pálido.

E estava mesmo. Olhei no espelho retrovisor e vi que mais parecia o fantasma do rei Minos.

--Essa foi à profecia mais difícil de decifrar.

--Verdade? –Perguntou Rachel entusiasmada.

--É verdade sim. E você está feliz?

Ela deu uma risada nervosa.

--Eu adoro um suspense.

--Humm.

--Não me leva a mal Percy... Mas você pode virar a cabeça para lá? Quero conversar com Nico á sós.

Eu olhei para eles desconfiado. Depois comecei a rir.

--O que está acontecendo entre vocês hein?

Eles reviraram os olhos eu olhei para a estrada. O mar era realmente lindo. Pensar que meu pai podia ser tão poderoso assim me arrepiava.

Pensando nisso adormeci. Tive um sonho estranho, de novo.

Nico estava em frente a um trono, que reconheci como o de Hades. As almas pareciam estar agitadas hoje, pois muitas delas reclamavam (ou pelo menos foi o que eu deduzi porque eles não falam, eles chiam) alguma coisa com o senhor dos mortos.

Eu jamais tinha visto um Nico tão confuso. Ele não se decidia se ia falar com o pai ou com as almas o que estava acontecendo. Até que uma pegou rapidamente uma bala da mão de Hades (pelo menos era o que parecia) e a engoliu. Ela tomou a forma de humana e Nico gritou: "Mamãe". Ele saiu correndo e a mulher abriu os braços. Era uma cena comovente e Hades não ficou fora dela. Empurrou algumas almas para lá e se juntou ao abraço grupal.

Abri os olhos e vi Nico me sacudindo.

--Já chegamos Percy. –Disse ele.

Saímos da van e demos tchauzinho para Argos. Ele nos havia deixado no centro, onde estávamos perto de qualquer coisa.

-- Você dormiu como um anjo! –Rachel riu da minha cara. –E está babado bem aqui! –Ela limpou o meu rosto com sua mão. Depois viu o quanto estava envergonhado e tirou a mão.

--Ahn... Tá legal... Vocês dois estão muito estranhos.

--Por quê? –Perguntei a Nico.

--Sei lá... Vocês trocam uns olhares... Tão escondendo alguma coisa de mim certo?

--Nossa Nico! Que desconfiança de nós. –Disse Rachel.

--Olha... Sinceramente, eu acho que devíamos resolver para onde vamos, que tal?

--Eu concordo. –Sussurrou Nico.

Acabamos sentando em um banco na praça. Lia-se em uma placa: Praça dos cassinos, LV.

--Espera aí... Estamos em Vegas?

--É o que parece né?

Eu e Nico estremecemos.

--Peraí... O que foi galera? –Perguntou Rachel preocupada.

--Más lembranças. –Disse Nico.

--Péssimo lugar. –Completei.

--Legal... –Murmurou Rachel. --... Fiquei na mesma.

Ficamos um tempo em silencio. Nos deixamos levar pelos nossos pensamentos que estavam todos confusos, até que alguém quebrou o silencio.

--Percy Jackson. –Alguém rosnou.

Virei-me.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:Amigos, á parte.

Uma pessoa que não via há quatro anos estava na minha frente. Seu cabelo não estava tão liso como antes e sim todo embaraçado com as pontas chamuscadas. Seu rosto ainda parecia banhado em spray de cheetos liquido, mas estava mais branco do que de costume.

--Nancy! –Me levantei rapidamente. Sabia que eu a odiava quando estava pequeno, mas seu estado era de dar dó. –Nancy. O que aconteceu garota?

O seu olhar de raiva se transformou em dor. Ela quase caiu no chão, mas eu a segurei.

--Percy... –Ela falava com dificuldade. –Eu... Fugi de casa... Mas alguma coisa...

E então ela desmaiou.

Nico e Rachel ainda estavam surpresos com aquela cena.

--Uma ajuda viria a calhar. –Disse eu.

Nico se levantou rapidamente se recuperando do susto e me ajudou. Colocamos a deitada no banco e pedi para Rachel ir procurar um médico.

Verifiquei a temperatura e a pulsação dela (alguma coisa que aprendi com os filhos de Apolo) e parecia tudo normal. Nico pegou uma sacola de ambrosia, mas eu o repreendi porque ela era mortal e não suportaria.

Abri minha mochila á procura de alguma coisa que pudesse ajudar, mas não tinha nada. Quando fui verificar ela novamente vi uma cena que me chocou. Nico passava suas mãos da sua cabeça ao cabelo dela na maior delicadeza. Às vezes pegava uma mecha e enrolava nos dedos com muito cuidado. Sorria um pouco como se estivesse lembrando-se de épocas passadas.

--Tá tudo bem Nico?

Ele levantou a cabeça como se estivesse se libertado de um transe. Sua expressão se tornou séria de novo.

--Ela está muito pálida...

--Você estava a observando com muita curiosidade.

--Ela tem uma alma muito interessante.

--Ela já morreu?

--Ainda não, mas a aura de vida dela está se esgotando. Espero que Rachel chegue logo.

Rachel demorou uns dez minutos, e voltou com um médico que parecia estar bem preparado. Ele olhou seus batimentos cardíacos, temperatura e um monte de outras coisas que eu não sabia o que era.

--O que ela tem doutor? Ela só desmaiou?

--Sim. Pelo menos é o que eu espero. Não tenho cem por cento de certeza em relação há isso porque não tenho aparelhos personalizados, mas ela poderá acordar a qualquer momento. Não há deixe fazer muitos esforços.

Me assustei com sua voz, pois ele era magrelo e sua voz era grossa.

--Mais alguma coisa doutor? –Perguntou Rachel preocupada

--Não senhorita. Nada mais. –Ela se mexeu desconfortável com o jeito dele a tratar.

--Obrigada. Pode se retirar.

Ele saiu de cabeça baixa.

--Vamos ficar esperando ela acordar? –Perguntou Rachel.

--Acho que é o melhor. –Disse Nico olhando ela com muito carinho.

--Tive uma idéia melhor. Você e Percy vão procurar algum hotel pela qual a gente possa dormir hoje e eu...

--Aí. –Nancy gritou. Ela se levantou. –O que aconteceu? Por que olham para mim desse jeito?

--Shh... Nancy. Fique bem quietinha sim? Durma mais um pouco. Iremos procurar um lugar para dormir viu? Rachel venha cuidar dela e Nico me ajude a achar um lugar para dormirmos essa noite.

*****

Gente desculpaa...Esse capitulo ficou meio ruim e pequenininho

É q eu to sem imaginação aparente. Mas eu vou tentar escrever mais rápido pra compensar Ok?

Bjos,

Ana


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:Revemos o hotel do atraso.

Eu e Nico fomos andando em silencio por um longo tempo. Mas sua curiosidade foi maior:

--Aonde você a conheceu?

--Quem? Nancy?

Ele assentiu.

--Ela era da minha escola. Nós brigávamos muito, mas agora acho que vamos parar. Por que?  
--Ahn... Bem... Gostei bastante dela... –Seu rosto ficou em um tom vermelho vivo.

Bati a minha mão nas suas costas.

--Calma aí garoto. Você nem a conheceu direito.

--Eu sei. Mas como te disse antes eu vi sua alma. Conversei com ela.

--E você consegue fazer isso?

--Sim. Mas fico bastante cansado.

--Entendo. –Eu disse. Continuamos nossa caminhada, até chegar à frente de um grande hotel. Nós víamos lá dentro muitos brinquedos, jogos e musica que nos convidavam a entrar. Em cima da porta estava escrito em letras grandes vermelhas e em neon: _Hotel & Cassino Lótus_.

Nico ficou rígido ao meu lado.

--Não vamos ficar aqui. –Disse Nico.

--Com certeza não. –Falei.

Rachel andou até onde estávamos. Ela estava com o braço em volta da Nancy e ela parecia bem melhor agora.

Ela olhou para o hotel e exclamou:

--Uau!

Nico deu a meia volta e saiu correndo.

--Nico espera aí! –Gritei. –Volta aqui. Aonde você vai?

--Para qualquer lugar menos esse aí!

Saímos correndo atrás do Nico

*****

Fico pequeno de novo!!^^

KKKK. Desculpinha gente.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:Achamos um lugar para dormir.

Corremos durante uns dez minutos e paramos, cansados.

Estávamos parados em frente a um hotel. Ele era como se fosse um condomínio. Pequenas casas eram enfileiradas na direita e na esquerda.

--Bom dia senhores e senhorita. Como posso ajudá-los? –Perguntou a moça da recepção.

--Ahn... Queremos um quarto. –Falou o Nico.

A recepcionista estreitou os olhos, mas se achou alguma coisa de errado não demonstrou.

--Bom... –Ela tirou as chaves do chaveiro. --... Acho que esse vai servir. Só tenho quarto com cama de casal e cama de solteiro. Pode ser?

--Só tem esse? –Perguntei.

--Sim.

Eu olhei para meus amigos. Eles não pareciam com muita vontade de andar mais para encontrar outro hotel. Resolvi pegar as chaves. Abri minha mochila. Quando fui pegar o dinheiro Rachel encostou em minha mão.

--Sou Rachel Elisabeth Dare. Meu pai construiu este hotel. Creio que tenho direito de vir aqui sem pagar.

--Deixe-me ver sua identidade mocinha.

Ela a pegou e deu para a moça.

A recepcionista arregalou os olhos.

--Eu... Desculpe-me. –Ela devolveu a identidade. –Não havia reconhecido você. –Ela parecia bem envergonhada. –Creio que você deva receber o quarto de luxo.

Ela lhe entregou uma chave prateada, enquanto as outras eram de cobre.

--Deixe-me conduzir vocês sim?

Ela foi na frente passando por todos os quartos. Parou em frente a um quarto que era totalmente diferente.

Enquanto os outros pareciam velhos e mal cuidados, esse parecia muito bem cuidado. Tinha detalhes em dourado e prateado. A porta tinha alguns detalhes entalhados na madeira.

Todos nós prendemos a respiração quando o vimos. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi que havia algumas pessoas na porta e... Era a Rachel.

Tinha sido feita como um álbum de fotos. E bem no meio estava escrito em letras de forma: Rachel.

--Eu... –Começou Rachel.

--Podem entrar queridos.

É eu sei o que você está pensando. Depois de tantos monstros que enfrentei descobri que as pessoas que parecem ser amigáveis normalmente são eles se "fantasiando". Mas nós estávamos tão cansados que entramos assim mesmo.

O quarto era, impossivelmente, mais bonito de dentro. Tinha as paredes brancas, móveis de madeira, e detalhes também dourados. A mulher da recepção tinha nos deixado á sós. Eu ainda estava parado, assim como Nico e Nancy. Rachel passava sua mão na parede e estava sorrindo.

--Ei! Vocês vão ficar parados aí? –Perguntou Rachel.

--Ahn... –Eu ainda olhava aquele enorme espaço que era considerado um quarto. Fazia parecer meu apartamento um pequeno formigueiro.

Rachel jogou um travesseiro em mim e em Nico. Nos assustamos, mas Nico se recuperou rápido. Mais rápido que um leopardo ele revidou em Rachel com o mesmo travesseiro.

Nós ficamos impressionados com a rapidez daquele garoto.

Ficamos olhando boquiabertos para ele.

Nico parou e falou:

--O que aconteceu?

--Desde quando você é tão rápido Nico? –Perguntei á ele.

--Eu... Andei treinando no acampamento. –Ele ficou vermelho.

--Você pode me dar uma aula? –Eu não estava brincando, mas ele riu.

--Claro! –Nico respondeu entusiasmado. É muito bom saber que você é bom em alguma coisa.

Tive uma súbita dor de cabeça.

"Percy... Você está me ouvindo?" Era a voz de Grover.

"Grover? Sim estou te ouvindo." "Annabeth está parecendo um fantasma. Cada dia ela fica mais fraca. É melhor se apressarem!" Eu comecei a gotejar suor. "Quanto tempo temos Grover? Quanto?" "Eu não sei Percy. No máximo uma semana. SE ela não estiver morta." A dor acabou e Grover não voltou a falar.

--Percy? –Chamou Rachel.

--Sim?

--Você está bem?

--Estou. Por quê?

--Você ficou calado por um tempo. Estava olhando para mim com muito terror.

--Ah... Eu... Estava falando com Grover.

--Como?

--Conexão empática.

--O que?

--Depois eu te explico. Temos que achar esses garotos logo. Annabeth está muito, muito ruim.

Nico saiu depois de Rachel. Quando eu fui sair, Nancy pegou em meu braço.

--Você me ajudou.

--Era o que eu precisava fazer não?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

--Nós sempre brigamos. Eu sempre fui implicante com você e mesmo assim me ajuda!

Eu assenti.

--Me desculpe Percy! –Ela se jogou em cima de mim, me abraçando.

--Ahn... De nada. –Disse eu quando ela se afastou.

Nancy saiu e eu tranquei a porta atrás de mim.

Nico me olhava com os olhos queimando, o que me lembrou muito seu pai.

--Que foi?

--Sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

--Te interessa?

--Eu perguntei.

--Só fazendo as pazes.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e andou mais rápido.

Resolvi deixar pra lá. Ele pode ter seus ataques de ciúmes, desde que fizesse o combinado.

Nico pegou a mão de Nancy e a puxou para mais perto. Ele ficava uns poucos centímetros mais alto, já que tinha crescido desde o ano passado. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre conversar com ela.

Nico veio até mim e murmurou algo que não entendi bem. A única coisa que eu deduzi foi "Irei falar com a Nancy... A gente alcança vocês."

Os dois se afastaram e se dirigiram ao parque que ficava ao lado de onde passávamos.

Rachel parou para não me deixar para trás.

--O que você acha que eles vão conversar?

--Namoro.

--Você acha?

--Não... Tenho certeza!

Ela hesitou, mas depois relaxou.

--Eu quero... Não na verdade te devo... Minhas sinceras desculpas.

--Pelo quê?

--Ahn... Aquele beijo.

--Ah sim. –Me senti muito burro neste momento.

--Eu não... Fiz por querer. É só que... Quando estou com você eu relaxo... E... Quando estou relaxada... Eu... Sigo meu coração. –Ela abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rosto vermelho.

Ela parou e eu segui seu exemplo.

--Eu sinto muito mesmo Percy. –Lágrimas começaram a escorrer sobre seu rosto. Eu segurei e levantei-o.

Seu rosto tomou a expressão surpresa.

Pensei que fosse novamente minha mãe e me virei quase falando "De novo!" até que vi que o foco não era esse, mas sim um cão infernal de três metros de altura. Corria com muita velocidade e assustava todos que estavam pertos. Não adiantaria sairmos correndo, pois, ele nos alcançaria sem nenhum Anaklusmus do meu bolso e destampei-a. Ela se tornou uma linda espada e fio duplo de noventa centímetros e cabo de couro.

--Vá Rachel!

--Mas...

--Vá!

Ela continuou no mesmo lugar, mas tirou uma faca de um cinto aparentemente invisível e se preparou para lutar.

Eu olhei para ela.

--Você está louca?

--Você nunca me viu lutando não pode dizer nada.

--Por acaso você já lutou na sua vida com um cão infernal?

Sua expressão se tornou dura.

--Olhe para frente Cabeça de Alga.

E a espada se tornou chumbo na minha mão. Annabeth veio na minha cabeça e me impediu de pensar em qualquer coisa mesmo ela sendo a minha morte.

Eu abaixei minha espada ao chão e caí de joelhos. Abaixei minha cabeça e comecei a chorar.

--Percy? –Falou Rachel. –Percy está tudo bem?

--O que houve com ele? –Uma voz de Nico apareceu do meu lado.

Não sentia mais tremores na terra e não ouvia mais pisadas pesadas.

Olhei para cima para ver onde o cão estava.

Fiquei em choque. Aquele cão que parecia estar prestes a me matar estava na minha frente com a cabeça abaixada e balançando o rabo.

--Ah... Você está bem Percy! –Nico falou parecendo aliviado. –Eu acho que encontrei alguém que você conhece né?

Foi aí que eu a reconheci.

-- Sra. O'Leary!

Ela pulou em cima de mim e me lambeu todo. Demorou algum tempo para eles tirarem ela dalí e quando eu sai não foi muito agradável de ver. Passei minha mão em sua cabeça e me limpei no chafariz.

Quando eu voltei a Sra. O'Leary estava deitada de barriga para cima e recebia carinho de todos principalmente de Nico.

Olhei para cima e vi um céu muito escuro.

Nosso primeiro dia tinha ido muito ruim. E nem sequer sabíamos por onde procurar-los.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18:Nico se apaixona.

Resolvemos voltar para o hotel o que não demorou muito, já que tinha uma grande placa de neon em cima.

Entramos no quarto exaustos e desabamos na cama. Só então percebemos que havia duas camas de casal.

Eu me levantei para ver se não estava tonto demais. Mas aparentemente minha visão não tinha se enganado, só havia duas camas de casal e éramos quatro.

--É... –Comecei falando.

--Eu vou tomar banho primeiro! –Falou Nico obviamente não querendo entrar nesse assunto.

--Ufs. Só por que eu ia pedir. –Reclamou Rachel. –Já estou depois dele!

--Vou depois da Rachel. –Murmurou Nancy. Ela parecia suspeitosamente culpada.

-- Vou depois de todo mundo. Mas não tenho muita pressa quanto há isso! –Eu chamei a água do chuveiro para dentro do quarto e encharcou todos os meus amigos.

--Percy Jackson... Por que você fez isso? –Como quase eles tivessem ensaiado, a voz deles saiu como um coro.

--Tá legal... Todos calminhos O.K.? –Eles estavam me cercando agora. Já estava perto da parede quando uma luz branca explodiu em cima da cama.

--Ei! Eu quero conversar com ele vivo pode ser? –Hermes deu um sorriso divertido.

--Quem... Quem é esse? –Perguntou Nancy gaguejando.

--Ah... –Hermes olhou para ela. –Filha de Dionísio.

--O quê? –Perguntei abismado.

--Humm... Vocês não sabiam? Bom agora sabem. Percy quero conversar com você em particular. De preferência lá fora. Esse lugar me assusta.

--Ahn...

--Sem perguntas, por favor! –Ele me cortou.

Fui atrás dele sem falar nada. Chegamos a uma pequena praça com um lindo jardim. Nos sentamos em um banco de concreto, mas ele imediatamente virou de que os deuses não poderiam tocar em qualquer coisa menor que ouro puro.

--Você já chegou aqui, mas pelo jeito não percebeu que havia encontrado umas das meninas que lhe falei.

--Pera aí... Você não tinha dito que eram seus filhos?

--Bom... Tecnicamente eu falei isso sim, mas... Você nos deu uma lição jovem. Você é digno de ter total confiança em nós e com isso nossos filhos estarão em boas mãos! –Disse ele feliz.

--Ah... Que grande honra! –Murmurei tristonho.

--Ainda pensando em Annabeth? –Perguntou ele curioso.

Levantei meu rosto com força.

--E você acha que eu iria esquecê-la?

--Talvez...

--Caramba... Eu não acredito! –Me levantei com raiva. –Você estava mentindo não é?

--Herói...

--Nem me vem com esse papo! –A minha voz tinha mudado drasticamente. Algumas cabeças começaram a aparecer nas janelas dos apartamentos, mas eu não liguei. Já estava chorando. –Só queriam me enrolar não é? Eu quero salvar Annabeth. Você não entende? Ah... O que estou falando. Claro que você não entende. Não sabe se apaixonar por alguém que realmente vá ficar para a vida né? Só tendo casos com mortais e tal... Eu só queria te dar... –Estava realmente com raiva. As palavras não saiam por causa da lagrimas que me encharcavam. Ele se levantou e colocou o braço em volta dos meus ombros. Eu não tive força para tirá-los dali.

--Eu... Não queria magoá-lo só... –Ele murmurou em meu ouvido. –Nós não queremos ser assim Percy. Somos assim por que nascemos assim. Não podemos mudar.

--Claro que podem -- Eu consegui me recuperar um pouco, minha voz estava rouca. –Não é por que uma pessoa nasce com o cabelo loiro que vá ter que conviver com ele desse jeito até o fim de suas vidas. Ele pode pintar da cor que ele quer.

--Eu... –Disse Hermes pensativo. --... Nunca pensei nisso. Pelo menos não nesse exemplo. Eu sempre quis ter um cabelo liso...

Um trovão se escutou nos céus.

--Bom... Zeus não vai me deixar aqui por muito tempo. Mandaremos ajuda quando pudermos ou... –Ele me lançou um olhar tenebroso. --... Quando vocês pedirem. Lembre-se Percy... Essa profecia está bem perto...

--Espere... O que você quer dizer... –Mas ele sumiu em pó dourado e eu tive que desviar os olhos para não ser queimado. Mesmo assim senti minhas roupas chamuscarem. Voltei ao "apartamento" e vi que todos estavam fazendo alguma coisa, menos Nancy que parecia ainda se refazendo do choque de ser filha de um deus. Todos pareciam tomados banhos e limpos.

Resolvi ir tomar o meu.

--Percy... O que ouve...

--Longa história. –Cortei-a.

Tomei um banho que deve ter levado aproximadamente uma hora. Como todas as vezes que entro em água fiquei totalmente sem sono. Já deveria ser meia noite, mas isso não importava. Vi que as meninas acabaram dormindo em uma cama e Nico estava na outra. Todos pareciam estar dormindo, mas quando cheguei mais perto ouvi pequenas lamúrias vindas da cama de Nico. Foi quando eu vi que ele chorava silenciosamente.

--Nico? Nico por que você está chorando? –Eu perguntei bem baixinho para não acordar ninguém.

--Ahn...? –Ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos a luz da lua. –Ah Percy... Eu não agüento...

--Falta da Bianca?

Ele assentiu.

--Eu... O que eu posso fazer? Posso te ajudar?

--Eu não sei Percy... Você já fez muito por mim e eu não quero...

--Eu te ajudo no que você precisar Nico. Pode ter certeza! –Eu baguncei seu cabelo.

Ele deu um pequeno risinho.

--Valeu Percy. –Ele virou para o outro lado e dormiu tranquilamente. Suspirei.

--Bonito herói! –Olhei para trás e vi Rachel olhando para mim.

--Ahn... Desculpa ter te acordado Rachel.

--Não que isso! Eu tive aquele sonho de novo e acordei. –Ela sorriu. –Não foi culpa sua. Mas vem cá... Você não vai dormir não?

--Estou sem sono. –Respondi sem muito entusiasmo.

--Ah.

Uma musica muito bonita tocava um pouco longe do nosso quarto.

Rachel foi ver na janela e voltou com os olhos brilhantes.

--Essa noite vai ser agitada. –Ela correu para o guarda roupa e pegou um vestido de cetim prateado.

--Aonde você arranjou isso? –Perguntei. Quando havíamos chegado naquele quarto não tinha nada dentro de qualquer armário a não ser lençóis e travesseiros.

--Eu também não sei! Depois que você saiu com o deus sei lá do quê, isso apareceu aqui dentro. Não é o máximo?

Ela saiu sem esperar minha resposta. Foi no banheiro e se trocou. Quando voltou, estava belíssima.

Sua pele do rosto parecia ter ficado mais macia e quase dava vontade de tocá-la. Ela havia passado lápis de olho e um brilho com cor de amora. Seu cabelo tinha ficado um pouco mais encaracolado.

--Uma belezura né?

--Ahn... –Estava sem palavras. Ela parecia a própria Afrodite na minha frente.

--Eu acho que esse vestido foi Afrodite quem deu. –Disse Rachel entusiasmada.

--Que... Quem é essa?

Eu e Rachel estivemos tão ocupados conversando que nem vimos Nico se levantando e se postando do nosso lado.

**Nico's POV**

Eu olhava para ela, literalmente, pasmo. Como, pelos deuses, era possível ser mais linda que Afrodite?

Percy viu meu interesse na Rachel e saiu. Deitou-se na cama e virou para o lado, mas eu tinha sido petrificado. Ela me perguntou o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não conseguia mover minha língua para sair às palavras. Ela era muitoo linda, não podia negar isso, mas agora ela parecia uma deusa.

--Nico? Você está aí? –Perguntou ela rindo.

--Ahn... Mais ou menos. –Finalmente consegui falar.

--Vejo que Percy já foi dormir. Tá tendo mó festão ali fora. Você quer ir comigo?

--Ahn... Festa? –Perguntei. Odiava festas. Me lembrava Bianca...

--Sim Nico. Ah vamos... Vai ser legal.

Não podia recusar essa oferta. Não dela.

--Ah... É acho que vai ser legal. –Murmurei.

Ela foi ao guarda roupa e voltou com um smoking preto.

--Veste isso aí.

--Ahn... Claro! –Fui ao banheiro e troquei de roupa. Quando terminei de colocar, sapatos apareceram do nada e pentes com mãos invisíveis pentearam o meu cabelo. E do mesmo jeito que apareceram, desapareceram.

Saí do banheiro.

--Uau Nico! Tá lindo hein... –Ela abriu um sorriso e eu corei. –Vamos. Antes que acabe a festa!

**Rachel's POV**

Eu jamais me sentira tão feliz. Nas escolas que freqüentei, as festas eram raras e ninguém era animado. No acampamento, normalmente, nós não fazíamos festas por causa da noite das guloseimas, mas com esse clima da doença de Annabeth o clima ficou muito deprê. Por isso ficava muito animada quando podia ter uma agitação a mais na minha vida. Não que matar monstros já bastava.

Eu e Nico saímos do quarto e fomos em direção a musica.

Chegamos em um salão de eventos bem arrumado. Cortinas de seda vermelhas estavam postas em todas as janelas fazendo o ambiente mais romântico. As mesas estavam em um canto mais afastado no salão, deixando a pista de dança bem aberta.

Dois caras (que mais pareciam armários) estavam recebendo alguns convites das pessoas. Fomos para mais perto deles e falamos:

--É... Será que podemos entrar? –Perguntei.

--Tem convite? –Eles me perguntaram.

--Humm... Não. Precisa ter? –Fiz um biquinho. Eles deram uma risada.

--Faremos uma exceção para vocês. –Disse o cara mais moreno.

Entramos.

O salão não estava muito cheio. Deveria ter umas 20 pessoas chutando longe. Algumas pessoas dançavam e outras estavam sentadas apenas comendo.

Ah sim... A mesa de sobremesa. Ela estava mais cheia de coisas do que a mesa de Dionísio. Doces até que nem eu poderia dizer. O cheiro de comida estava em todos os lugares. Já disse que sou fascinada em comida? Bom... Eu disse agora.

Em um canto do salão, via-se um grupo de meninas muito bonitas. A mais de todas era a que tinha cabelos encaracolados. Ele parecia ser feito de ouro. Seus olhos tinham um brilho travesso e um azul que pelo que sabia de arte, não existia. Suas amigas todas tinham cabelo liso escorrido. Pelo jeito haviam tentado enrolar, mas pelo andar da carruagem nem chegou perto.

Todas elas olhavam para o outro canto do salão, que tinham garotos também muito bonitos. O que parecia líder era alto, musculoso, loiro e de olhos azuis bem escuros. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Retribui o sorriso. As meninas ficaram doidas com aquele sorriso e gritaram de euforia. A única que não se alegrou tanto foi a mais bonita delas, que viu para quem ele sorrira. Ela começou a andar e pensei que ia me enforcar, pois vinha com a mão aberta na direção do meu pescoço, até que no ultimo momento parou. Desceu sua mão para a minha e se apresentou.

--Seja bem vinda minha querida. Acredito que é a primeira vez nesse baile não é?

--Ahn... Certamente sim. –Respondi cuidadosa.

--Que bom! Está hospedada neste hotel? –Perguntou ela parecendo amigável.

--Ah é sim.

--Humm... –Ela se virou. –Venha vou lhe apresentar minhas amigas.

Fui atrás dela. As amigas dela estavam sentadas em uma mesa totalmente afastada das outras, provavelmente para fofocar.

--Bom... Meninas essa é a... –Ela olhou para mim.

--Rachel.

--Sim! E Rachel essa é a Laura... –Ela apontou para uma morena de olhos verdes. –Essa é a Clara e... –Ela foi interrompida por alguém atrás de mim. Me virei e vi a turma de meninos nos olhando.

--Ora, ora, ora... Uma novata! –Ele pegou meu queixo e trouxe para mais perto dele. –Acho que as meninas estão te enchendo o saco né? –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e depois passou seus lábios no meu rapidamente.

Meus deuses ele era irresistível!

As meninas se agitaram na nossa volta.

--Creio que queira dançar comigo, Rachel. –Ele deu um sorriso que doeu em meu coração.

--Humm... Bom... Eu... Pode ser. –Eu disse. Ele tirava a minha fala! A única pessoa que fazia isso era Percy! Pelos deuses, eu estou ficando apaixonada!

Uma musica bem lenta foi colocada quando nós entramos na pista. Alguns casais dançavam bem grudadinhos uns nos outros. Esse não era lá meu tipo de música, mas com esse gato eu fazia qualquer coisa.

Ele parou no meio da pista e pegou minha mão. Me puxou para bem perto de seu rosto. Ele era um pouco mais alto, pois eu passava um pouco de sua boca.

Ele passou sua mão em minha cintura e me abraçou apertado. Já estava quase perdendo a respiração. Ele percebeu isso e aliviou um pouco. Começamos a dançar no mesmo ritmo dos outros casais e logo depois as outras meninas também foram com os outros meninos.

Mas havia um que não dançava. Ele estava em pé olhando para mim com os olhos tristes. Tinha cabelos negros e... Nico! Eu tinha esquecido completamente dele quando cheguei ali. Arregalei os olhos e ele abaixou a cabeça. A ultima coisa que eu vi foi ele andando todo tristonho em direção da saída. Depois disso não vi mais nada, pois o garoto começou a me levar um pouco mais para longe dali.

**Nico's POV**

Eu pensei que alguma coisa poderia rolar entre mim e Rachel já que ela me havia convidado para ir para aquele baile idiota. Mas ela me ignorou totalmente quando viu aquele mando de mauricinhos e ainda me olha como se estivesse surpresa! Ah... Como ela não me engana!

Estava querendo sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível, mas quando cheguei na porta os brutamontes não deixaram eu passar.

--Ei qualé! –Eu disse quando eles me empurraram.

--O baile ainda não acabou. Acho melhor você ficar quietinho aí. –Eles estavam começando a me dar medo.

--Mas vocês não podem mandar em... –Eles fecharam a porta com a maior força, ignorando-me. Olhei em volta. Muitas pessoas estavam se divertindo eu não iria abrir um buraco para o tártaro só porque estava com um pouco de mau humor.

Passei pela pista de dança ignorando um pedido de desculpas da Rachel e fui para a área das mesas. A maioria estava cheia a não ser pela mesa que tinha uma pessoa. Para ser especifico uma menina. Algumas mesas tinham só garotos, mas em tão tamanho que era impossível eu me sentir acomodado. Resolvi tentar aquela mesa. Quando cheguei perto ela me mandou um olhar de puro ódio.

--Posso me sentar? –Perguntei a ela, fingindo não ter visto aquela cena.

--Pode. –Ela me respondeu com frieza.

Nós ficamos uns 10 minutos em silencio.

--É... Ahn... Não quero ser chato, mas... Você vai me ignorar para sempre é?

--Hunf. Pensei que a gente não era obrigado a falar com os outros. –Ela me respondeu.

--Olha aqui... –Eu disse. Essa menina já estava me irritando. --... Pelo que me lembre foi VOCÊ que deixou eu sentar aqui.

--Eu sei disso, mas isso não quer dizer nada! –Ela respondeu com uma voz tão alta que o salão inteiro parou de conversar e dançar. Ela ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

Ah droga! O quê que eu fiz? Do jeito que eu vou nunca irei conquistar ninguém.

Sai da minha cadeira e fui para o lado dela. Levantei minha cabeça e olhei para as pessoas que agora já tinham voltado a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

Coloquei minha mão em suas costas, mas ela a retirou. Olhou para cima e pareceu aliviada.

--Você está bem?

Ela me ignorou.

--Me desculpe. –Eu murmurei em seu ouvido.

Continuou me ignorando, mas com uma sugestão de sorriso na boca.

--Hey! Eu não suporto gente me ignorando não tá legal? –Disse de brincadeira; sorrindo.

Eu comecei a fazer cócegas nela e ela começou a chorar de rir.

--Pára, pára garoto louco. –Ela me deu um empurrão, mas eu continuei firme no mesmo lugar.

--Desculpe, mas você não tem força suficiente. –Comecei a rir dela.

Era incrível como eu podia mudar de humor rápido. Quíron disse que apreciava muito essa mania.

Eu me afastei um pouco quando ela começou a se levantar com um olhar assassino nos olhos. Felizmente, ela tropeçou em um cabo que aparentemente não existia e quase caiu se não fosse eu que a tivesse segurado. Seu rosto estava a centímetros de meu rosto, e eu quase me aproximei mais se não fosse uma voz na minha frente.

--Hey... Luh... O que está acontecendo aqui hein?

--Ma... Mariana! –A menina que aparentemente se chamava Lu alguma coisa falou.

--Humm... –Ela olhou com curiosidade para mim e sorriu. –Você disse que estava muito chato esse baile, já ia te chamar para ir embora, mas... Aparentemente já achou alguém para se distrair né?

Ela tinha cabelos pretos lisos e se parecia com uma garota do oriente. Como dizem algumas pessoas: "chinesinhas" (N/A: Não me mata Mari pelamordedeus. Não sei como te descrever, já q eu nunca te vi ashuahsuaha). Enquanto a Lu (ainda não tinha sequer perguntado o nome mesmo quase a beijando) tinha cabelos escuros e um pouco curtos. Olhos amendoados e bonitos. As duas eram bem bonitas, mesmo tendo concorrência com o grupinho "sou linda e você não".

Às vezes é um desses grupinhos que me da uma vontade de jogar no tártaro!

--Bom... Na ver-verdade não aconteceu nada aqui. –Eu disse tentando não gaguejar.

--É... Eu sei. Cheguei antes de qualquer coisa né? –Ela deu uma gargalhada muito gostosa e eu comecei a rir também. Logo estávamos conversando como amigos de infância falando de casos que aconteceram na nossa vida.

--Uma vez eu e Bianca... –Falar seu nome doeu em meu coração e lagrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto.

--Ahn... Nico? Está tudo bem? –Perguntou Luana. Finalmente tinha descoberto seu nome! Ela se levantou e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da minha. –Quer desabafar algo com a gente? –Ela pegou na minha mão. Ela era macia e parecia veludo. O calor dela me inundou e me fez suar. Ela viu minha reação e tentou tirar sua mão da minha, mas eu não deixei. A segurei firme e comecei a falar:

--Eu... Ela era minha irmã e... Ela cuidava de mim o tempo todo desde quando... Nossa mãe morreu... –Falava entre soluços, o que dificultava minha respiração. –Eu não... –Desatei a chorar agora, parecendo uma criancinha de 3 anos. Vendo isso Luana me puxou para seu colo e começou a passar sua mão carinhosamente no meu cabelo. Com isso chorei muito mais. Mariana (também descobri seu nome no meio de nossa conversa) se juntou perto de mim e me passou um copo d'água. Me levantei, respirei e tomei um pouco de água.

--Er... Obrigado meninas. Acho que devo uma a vocês.

--De nada Nico. –Disse Mariana.

Uma coisa que havia percebido era que Luana tinha um pouco de vergonha de falar comigo, mas eu não podia culpá-la já que eu tinha um pouco de vergonha de falar com todas as meninas em geral.

Eu olhei para Luana profundamente tentando descobrir alguma coisa que ela não havia me contado. Ela viu que eu a olhava e nós dois desviamos os olhos.

--Acho... Acho que já devemos ir não Mari? –Luana perguntou parecendo apreensiva.

--Ah... Que isso! Tá tão legal... –Ela foi baixando a voz quando Luana lhe lançou um olhar de reprovação. –É... –Murmurou ela. –Acho que nossas mães não vão gostar de chegarmos tarde.

Luana lhe lançou um olhar agradecido.

--Bom Nico... Eu acho que foi bom conhecer você.

--Você acha?

--É... –Ela pigarreou. –Humm... Quer dizer tenho certeza. –Mari bateu-lhe o cotovelo quando ela falou essa frase. –Ai. –Ela olhou para mim, eu estava sorrindo e ela ficou muito vermelha.

Do nada as luzes apagaram e ficaram só as da pista, o que para mim foi um incentivo para as pessoas irem dançar. É meio idiota essa idéia, mas deu muito certo. De algum modo todo mundo que parecia que estava dormindo durante a festa saiu correndo e começaram a dançar. Um garoto chegou na nossa mesa e pegou Mari nos braços levando para a pista de dança. Começamos a rir, pois ela estava dando mais uma daquelas gargalhadas enormes. Olhei para Luana enquanto ela estava rindo. Pelos deuses ela tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Seus dentes se fossem um pouco mais brancos eles com certeza me segariam. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos sangues e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas de tanto rir. Ela me viu olhando para ela novamente e corou muito mais.

--É... Você quer dançar comigo Luh? –Perguntei.

--Ahn... Eu não sei dançar muito bem...

Eu coloquei meu dedo indicador na boca dela para ela parar de falar.

--Eu também não sei, mas é só para descontrair. –Eu dei um sorriso largo e ela o retribuiu. Ela pegou minha mão que estava em sua direção.

--Tá legal. –Ela me deu mais um de seus sorrisos encantadores e fomos para a pista.

**Percy's**** POV**

Eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir e Rachel e Nico não tinham voltado. Estava começando a ficar preocupado. Será que teria que bancar o pai totalmente maluco? Não queria pagar mico, mas tinha que fazer isso.

Fui em direção da musica e vi um salão muitoo grande cheio de gente dançando que nem doido. Vi uma garota rindo que nem louca e Nico do lado dela de mãos dadas? Aquela cena foi realmente muito estranha, pois os dois não pareciam incomodados. Um pouco mais longe dali, vi Rachel beijando um garoto loiro muito esquisito. Fiquei olhando aqueles dois. Se eu fiquei com ciúmes? Eu o desafio a ficar olhando a sua melhor amiga beijando um cara que com certeza ela conheceu na mesma noite enquanto vocês se conhecem há alguns anos. Tá eu sei tenho uma namorada, mas bem... Isso não é pra lá de agradável.

Com aquele roupão eu parecia um louco que tinha fugido do hospício porque os guardas vieram perguntar se estava tudo bem.

**Rachel's POV**

Léo continuava me beijando por mais que eu tentasse me afastar. Quando colocava meu braço entre nós ele tirava e me apertava mais. Eu parei de correspondê-lo e ele se afastou um pouco nossos lábios.

--O quê que aconteceu? –Ele me perguntou confuso.

--Eu me sinto mal fazendo isso Léo... –Comecei.

--Ah que isso. Pensando naquele garoto de novo? –Ele parecia nervoso.

--Eu... Não... Quer dizer... Sim! Sabe ninguém é melhor que ele entende?

--Aff. Desisto. –Ele saiu pisando duro e eu me segurei para não rir. Como era fácil enganar ele.

--O que aconteceu por aqui? –Percy chegou bem de fininho por trás de mim.

--Ah oi Percy! –Respondi feliz.

--O que aconteceu por aqui? –Perguntou ele novamente.

--O que você quer dizer com isso?

--Eu vi você beijando aquele garoto ali. –Ele apontou para o Léo.

--Ahn... Bom... Isso não foi planejado. –Respondi meio confusa. Por que o Percy está tão preocupado comigo agora? Ciúmes.

--Cadê o Nico?

--Humm... Bom, eu o vi dançando com uma garota, mas não prestei muita atenção em quem era.

--Vou procurar ele. –Percy disse parecendo chateado.

**Nico's POV**

Eu nunca me divertira tanto em uma festa. Mari, Luana e eu continuávamos na pista de dança rindo e conversando. Resolvemos ir para a mesa.

--Ai... Aquele garoto era realmente muito bom dançarino. –Ela começou a rir, pois havia contado a nós que o garoto com quem ela dançou parecia que nunca havia dançado na vida, pisando no pé dela e escorregando de vez em quando.

Eu continuava de mãos dadas com a Luana (N/A: Seus pombinhos lindos!!asauhuaahsu) com a sua mão calorosa me fervendo por dentro, mas sem comentar nada para ela.

Foi ai que eu não agüentei mais. A puxei para mim e dei um pequeno selinho nela. Foi rápido, mas mesmo assim ela corou.

Ficamos em um silencio constrangedor.

--Eu... Eu... –Luana gaguejava, mas eu tinha ficado mudo.

Mari que estava com a expressão surpresa abriu um grande sorriso.

--Finalmente. –Ela disse ainda com o sorriso no rosto.

Luana continuava corada e não falava nada.

Ela chegou mais perto de mim. Nossas mãos já estavam suadas, mas eu não a tirava de perto de mim.

--Por que você fez isso? –Ela murmurou em meu ouvido.

--Não pude evitar. –Respondi também em seu ouvido. –Como agora.

Eu a beijei de novo, mas agora ninguém poderia interromper. O beijo dessa vez foi lento e carinhoso me deixando loucamente apaixonado.

Agora ela me queimava por inteiro. Seus lábios estavam tão quentes quanto às mãos, que agora se encontravam no meu pescoço. Separamo-nos, ofegantes.

--Meu Deus! –Mari gritou no nosso lado. –Vocês estão totalmente apaixonados mesmo!

Luana riu e olhou para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram e ela abaixou a cabeça. Peguei seu queixo e levantei-o.

--Não precisa ficar com vergonha Luh. –Falei carinhosamente. –Agora não há nada que precisamos esconder.

--Nico D' Angelo! –Alguém gritou meu nome. Me virei e vi um Percy bem animado. –Por que você não me contou nada garoto? Estava doido procurando por você e quando te acho você esta namorando!

Eu ri.

Quando ficava com a Luana me esquecia de tudo e de todos. (N/A: Fofo noum??!!Parece q ele também é apaixonado por vc Luh sahuhus)

--Humm... É... A gente já vai? –Falei parecendo nervoso.

Percy olhou triste para mim.

--Sim... Já é mais de 4 horas da manhã e temos que procurar eles logo.

Assenti.

--Peraí galera... Como assim vocês têm que ir? Vocês vão sair do hotel hoje?

--Creio que sim... Humm... –Percy começou a falar.

--Mariana. –Disse eu.

--Mari. –Disse ela.

--Então... –Continuou Percy. –Temos que procurar... Humm... Umas pessoas especiais por aqui ok? Teremos que sair desse hotel, pois não há muito que fazer por aqui.

--Mas... –Luana olhou para mim e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Eu a abracei apertado.

Agora eu sabia o porquê do Percy ficar tão desesperado com relação à Annabeth. Uma dor como de uma facada rasgava meu peito e era pior do que ser cortado por garras ou espadas. Era uma dor profunda, silenciosa.

Eu peguei em seus cabelos.

--Shh... Eu te acho de novo Luh. Pode ter certeza que não deixarei assim. –Olhei de relance para Mari e vi ela arrastando Percy para longe da gente. Desci meus lábios até encontrar com os dela e nos beijamos de novo. Dessa vez eu demorei a me afastar dela. Quando isso aconteceu seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente e eu a acomodei em meu peito. Beijei seus cabelos macios e lhe dei um ultimo selinho.

Antes de eu ir embora me lembrei do cartão do acampamento e dei para ela.

--Se você precisar de ajuda. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela assentiu.

Quando estávamos saindo do salão com Rachel dei um ultimo tchau e ela sorriu.

Suspirei.

****

U.U

Gostaram??

Agradeço muitoo a Mariana e a Luana que deixaram eu inventar uma personagem para cada uma delas e fazer essa lindaa história de me desculpo se fiz alguma coisa errada sei láh qualquer coisa tipo o estilo de ser e sei q nem fiz a Mari tão loka assim ashaushuashuashsauhua.

Bjo para as duas.

Mas não se esqueçam... Rewiew não mata ninguém, mas dexa o S2 da autora feliz!!!

O próximo capitulo num vai ser tãão grande assim pq eu to meio desanimada, mas eu axo q ele num vai demorar tanto assim.

Você sabe que me adora,

Beijinhos,

A garota do blog.

Ps.:Obrigada msm vcs duas :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Percy's POV**

Fomos para o quarto e acordamos a Nancy. Nós devíamos estar muito feios, por que ela se assustou quando nos viu.

--Meu Deus! Vocês dormiram essa noite? –Perguntou Nancy.

--Não. –Dissemos em uníssono.

--E eu posso saber o porquê? –Insistiu ela.

--Não. –Respondemos em uníssono de novo.

--Pessoal chato viu! –Brincou Nancy. Ao contrário de nós, Nancy parecia agitada e bem descansada e a gente... Bem já dá pra ter uma idéia.

Nico estava tristonho e sempre olhava para baixo.

--O que foi Nico? –Eu perguntei mesmo tendo uma certa idéia do que ele responderia.

--Ah... Nada não Percy. –Ele apressou o passo, mas eu também o acompanhei. Ele pareceu incomodado com isso.

--Nico... Eu já disse que quero ajudar. Eu sei o que você sente, mas sempre é bom desabafar.

--Eu não quero fazer isso! –Disse ele com a voz firme.

Recuei ao ouvir seu tom de voz.

--Nico... Você tem que entender...

--Para! Eu não tenho que entender nada! –E saiu correndo com as mãos no rosto.

Não fui atrás dele. Cada dia aquele garoto ficava mais doido. Mas eu não podia dizer nada, já que também passei por aquela fase. Rachel e Nancy saíram correndo atrás dele, mas eu as segurei. Expliquei o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e elas entenderam.

--Onde será que ele está agora? –Perguntou Nancy.

--Eu não sei. –Respondi fazendo checkout na recepção.

--Não é ele ali? –Rachel apontou para uma sorveteria do outro lado da rua.

E era mesmo. Ele estava virado de costas para a gente e mantinha a cabeça baixa. As garçonetes falavam alguma coisa com ele, mas não respondendo, elas saiam com uma cara de ódio.

Depois de resolver com a mulher da recepção fui tentar falar com ele, com as meninas me seguindo.

--Nico? Fala comigo, por favor. –Tentou Rachel.

Silencio.

--Nico D'Angelo, se você não falar comigo eu juro que...

Silencio.

Rachel colocou a mão na testa preocupada. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro parecendo impaciente.

Nancy também tentou conversar com ele, mas sem sucesso. Eu apenas dei meia volta e sai correndo.

--Percy... Aonde você vai? –Perguntou Rachel

Não respondi.

--Percy? Ah bom... Agora temos dois malucos!

Eu sabia quem iria procurar. Só ela poderia nos ajudar.

***


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:Cena

Cheguei à recepção e a moça estranhou a minha volta.

–Esqueceu alguma coisa rapaz?

–É... Humm... Não exatamente...

–Quer explicar direito, por favor?

–Meu amigo apaixonado está tendo um surto e eu quero ajudá-lo. –Despejei tudo de uma vez só. Acho que estou ficando muito com a Rachel.

–Humm... Qual o nome da menina? –Perguntou desconfiada.

–É... Boa pergunta. –Respondi brincando. –Eu só sei o nome de uma: Mariana.

–Mas Mariana é um nome muito comum pode ter...

–Apenas procure, por favor. –Interrompi-a.

Ela mexeu em seu computador e disse:

–Você é um garoto de sorte. –Ela disse e eu me segurei para não rir. Desde quando matar monstros nas férias é ser sortudo? –Quarto 302.

Sai correndo olhando o numero de todos os quartos da direita e logo depois o da esquerda. Corria tão rápido que nem percebi uma menina na minha frente.

–Ei. Olhe para onde anda... –Ela começou a reclamar até ver quem eu era. –Peraí. Você não é aquele garoto que...

–Sim, sim. –Respondi impaciente.

–E você disse que já iriam embora! –Eu assenti e não deixei de admirar. Como ela tem memória boa! Eu já tinha esquecido esse detalhe. –Você mentiu para nós! Cadê ele? Onde Nico está?

–Calma. Eu vim aqui exatamente para lhe pedir ajuda. Nico está meio depressivo e eu vim perguntar para você...

–Sim...

–... Se você quer viajar com a gente.

–O QUE? –Ela gritou no meu ouvido. Poxa ela tava do meu lado! Não precisava gritar!

–É isso aí que você ouviu. –Respondi.

–Mas... Mas e minha família? E meus amigos e tal? Você acha que eles vão deixar numa boa?

–Bom você já está indo embora... –Eu disse olhando para sua mala.

–Eu... Eu não sei. A Mari está comigo e eu... Não queria me separar dela. Pelo menos dela não.

–Por Nico?

Ela abriu um sorriso largo.

–Por Nico. –Ela se levantou. –Posso levar a Ma...

–Pode. –Disse eu cortando-a. –Mais vai rápido, por favor.

Ela assentiu.

–Mari... Mari venha cá rápido. –Disse ela gritando dentro do quarto. Mariana saiu do quarto com duas malas e a outra menina (que eu não perguntei o nome) levando mais duas.

"Coitadas" Pensei. "Elas com certeza não sabem que nós meios sangues temos certa mania de perder malas."

Dei um sorriso para elas e pedi para que me seguissem. Felizmente não tinha ninguém na recepção para nos impedir. Quando cheguei na porta eu olhei para trás.

–Qual é o seu nome mesmo? –Perguntei me referindo a amiga de Mariana.

–Luana. –Ela respondeu apreensiva.

Eu apontei para o Nico.

–Fique a vontade.

Ela correu com muito entusiasmo atrás dele. "Nico, Nico" ela gritava. Ele se virou a tempo de segurar ela antes que a tal caísse em cima da mesa. Ela o abraçou com muita força e ele começou a rir. Fiquei feliz de ver ele assim. Nico afastou ela um pouco e a beijou longamente. Olhei para a Mariana e ela estava olhando a sua amiga com o rosto caído para o lado.

–Queria estar no lugar dela?

–Não. Creio que ninguém pode amar ele tanto quanto ela.

Eu assenti.

Nico agora tinha se levantado. Continuavam abraçados, mas agora ele olhava para mim e sorria. Depois de um tempo, Nico veio na minha direção de mãos dadas com Luana.

–Você sabe como me convencer. –Disse ele com um sorriso enorme na cara.

–Experiência. –Eu disse também sorrindo.

Nico olhou para Mariana e suas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

–Você também vai? –Ele perguntou

–Sim. Algum problema? –Falou ela estranhando.

–Não, claro que não. –Respondeu. –Só não tinha te visto.

–Bom pessoal... –Falei antes que alguma briga acontecesse. –Vamos andando? Temos pessoas para encontrar e nem temos idéia de aonde devemos ir.

–É... Humm... Claro Percy! –Ele rapidamente pegou as bolsas da Luana e começou a levá-las para onde Rachel estava.

Falei para eles irem levando as coisas para um táxi enquanto eu resolvia algumas coisas. Fui para um pequeno beco abandonado.

Rezei para Hermes. Ele atendeu na mesma hora.

–O porquê me chama meio sangue?

–Para onde iremos agora?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

–Você não sabe?

Eu tossi.

–Como assim? Claro que eu não sei. Vocês não deram nem uma dica!

–É eu sei, mas achei que você soubesse para onde se levam meios sangues.

–Mas... Mas... –Ele se transformou em um clarão e eu desviei os olhos.

O beco ficou vazio novamente. Voltei para onde meus amigos estavam e vi que eles já tinham arranjado um táxi.

–Percy! Você sabe para onde iremos? –Perguntou Rachel.

–Sei. –Eu disse peguei minhas coisas e sentei no banco do motorista. –Nos leve para Long Island. Falarei onde iremos parar.

**

U.U

Fico bacana??

É eu sei... Mt romance. Mas eu amooo de (L) umas cenas de bejinhos!!

Ashuashuashuahs.

Rewiews plis?

Thanks.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21:Mais surpresas nos espreitam...

Chegamos ao acampamento em aproximadamente uma hora, o que achei muito bom, pois estava doido para falar com Quíron.

Corri para a Casa Grande esperando encontrar com Quíron, mas aparentemente não era ele quem estava lá.

–Achei que tivéssemos perdidos mais meios sangues. –Disse Sr. D parecendo chateado.

–Onde está Quíron? –Perguntei estressado.

–Eu quero conversar com você agora.

–Onde está Quíron? –Insisti.

–Sente-se aí. –Alguma força invisível me empurrou para a cadeira mais próxima. –Devo dizer primeiramente que tudo que falarei foi obra de Zeus. –Um trovão ribombou nos céus. –Tá. Tanto faz. –Disse ele para o nada. –Bom... Todos os deuses agradecem por você ter saído nessa missão e tal... Mas é claro que eu preferiria você não ter voltado.

Eu o olhei com curiosidade.

–Por que você está me olhando assim meio sangue? –Perguntou ele.

–Por que você quer conversar comigo Sr. D?

–Eu já disse.

–Acho que não prestei atenção. –Respondi.

–Então preste agora. –Ele suspirou. –Obrigado. –Ele murmurou.

–O que? –Perguntei. Adorava fazer isso com ele.

–OBRIGADO! –Gritou Sr. D. Todas as coisas que estavam soltas no acampamento caíram. Ouvi barulhos de vidros sendo quebrados, e logo depois gritos. –Espero que nunca mais brinque comigo, se não... –Ele apontou seu dedo para mim. –... Aquela ameaça de virar você em garrafa do Atlântico ainda está de pé. –Seus olhos brilharam roxeados. –Quíron estará perto dos chalés. Está te esperando.

Eu sai bem apressado dali. Uma coisa que eu não queria é ficar longe de Annabeth. Annabeth! Será que...

–Percy! –Grover deu um de seus balidos felizes e pulou em cima de mim.

–Hey Grover! Como vai? –Dei uma cambaleada tentando não cair.

–Estou muito feliz Percy! Vocês conseguiram! –Ele estava pulando de felicidade.

–O que você quer dizer com conseguiram... –Eu ia perguntar, mas percebi que não precisava.

Annabeth vinha descendo a colina olhando diretamente para mim. Algumas pessoas olhavam para ela assustadas. Outras, felizes. Eu? Não sei. Acho que era uma mistura das duas coisas. Grover me deixou sozinho e todos os campistas também. Meus músculos relaxaram quando senti seu perfume. Quando chegou mais perto ela me puxou e deu um beijo inesperado.

–Senti sua falta Cabeça de Alga. –Ela deu o sorriso que eu sempre gostei.

Não agüentei mais. Me ajoelhei na sua frente e abracei seus joelhos.

–Eu senti muito mais Annabeth. –Disse eu olhando para ela.

–Eu cheguei a ver somente escuridão Percy. –Ela se ajoelhou na minha frente me imitando. –Você não sabe o que eu passei. O quanto sofri pensando em você. –Ela me deu um sorriso fraco. –A dor da doença não era a mais forte.

Peguei sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. O meu nariz estava encostando no do dela, e olhávamos nos olhos um do outro.

–Eu praticamente não agüentei ficar longe de você. –Ela deu um sorriso sem graça. –O que?

–Você tá cheio de olheiras! –Ela colocou a língua para fora e eu ri. –Que é?

Eu a beijei.

Depois de ver que Annabeth estava bem, eu iria odiar cada centímetro que nos separasse. Sempre que acordávamos corríamos para nos encontrar, e na hora de dormir era um desafio se separar. Uma semana se passou e uma surpresa aconteceu.

Mariana foi reconhecida como filha de Afrodite e Nancy como filha de Dionísio. Fez-se uma grande festa, mas Nico parecia preocupado.

–Nico? Está tudo legal? –Perguntei chegando perto dele.

–Humm... Mais ou menos Percy. –Respondeu ele tristonho.

–E eu posso saber o por quê?

–Muito preocupado com a Luana.

–Com o que? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Ainda não. –Ele olhou para ela que agora estava rindo e brincando perto da fogueira com Mariana. –Mas estou com medo de quem seja seu pai. (N/A: Calma Luh. Eu naum vou roubar sua história...ou será q vou?(6)MUAHAHAHA.)

–Você quer dizer que está com medo de que ela seja sua irmã?

–Sim. –Ele murmurou.

–Humm... –Resolvi não continuar a frase.

Saí lá de perto e fui ver onde Annabeth estava.

Ela estava perto de seus irmãos. Passei meus braços em sua cintura e beijei seus cabelos.

–Ah... Percy. –Disse ela corando.

–Por quê? Pensou que era quem? –Comecei a rir depois daquele comentário, pois ela ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão.

Todos os irmãos dela nos olharam sorrindo.

Nós estávamos nos divertindo, contando piadas, cantando músicas muito loucas até que algo nos fez parar a festa toda. O DJ parou a música e todo mundo ficou em silencio.

Lá perto do pinheiro de Thalia havia uma silhueta negra que não dava para ver o que era, mas depois de um tempo caiu no chão e desapareceu. Ninguém se mexeu a não ser eu que corri colina acima.

**

O que vocês acham que vai acontecer?

MUAHAHA

Essa tah fácil

Eu preciso de mais rewiews gentem... To passando mal aqui. Preciso de vcs!!Ashuahsuahsuah(eu so melodramática d+ eu sei eu sei...)


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22:Meu pai me mostra que ele não mudou nada... A silhueta que parecia que tinha desaparecido continuava lá, mas era uma garota de cabelos meio cacheados e negros como a noite. Ela parecia ter desmaiado e estava pálida. Usava um vestido de festa roxo brilhoso rasgado por garras. Peguei em seu rosto e ela abriu os olhos.

–Aonde... Onde estou...? –Perguntou ela.

–Fique quieta. Irei levá-la para a enfermaria. –Peguei-a no colo e, correndo, levei para onde os campistas de Apolo estavam. Eles continuavam em choque. –Rápido. Ela está fraca. Precisamos de ambrosia e néctar. –Eles rapidamente colocaram o que estavam comendo na mesa.

Quíron viu o tumulto que estava acontecendo e trotou para lá.

–O que houve? –Perguntou preocupado.

–Está fraca, precisamos levá-la para enfermaria. –Disse eu rapidamente. É... Eu precisava mesmo parar de ficar perto da Rachel.

Ele me levantou e colocou nas suas costas.

–Segure firme Percy! –Logo depois que disse isso, ele começou a correr bem rápido.

Quando chegamos na enfermaria colocamos ela em uma maca.

–Qual é o seu nome? –Perguntei.

–Anna... Anna Louise. –Respondeu gaguejando. Vi que ela olhava assustada para Quíron.

–Ah... Ahn... Quíron? Será que dava para sair um pouquinho?

–É... –Ele olhou para Anna. –Ah, sim. Te dou o tempo que você precisar. –Ele respondeu meio envergonhado. Quando saiu ele murmurou alguma coisa do tipo: "Meus nervos andam muito ruins ultimamente..." e trotou para algum lugar que eu não sei qual.

–O que ele é? –Murmurou Anna Luise.

–Humm... Centauro. –Respondi meio inquieto.

–Centauro? Tipo... Mitologia Grega?

–É isso ai!

–Uau. –Ela olhou sonhadoramente para a parede. –Haha... Até parece. Se mitologia grega é de verdade quer dizer que os deuses gregos também... –Ela parou de falar depois que viu meu olhar sério. –Mas... Mas eu não acredito em deuses!

–E depois que você acredita não fica nem um pouco mais fácil... –Disse eu me lembrando da fala de Luke quando cheguei ao acampamento. Conversamos mais um tempo, até que percebi que não agüentei mais.

Meus olhos viraram chumbo e eu dormi tranquilamente. Seria mais um dia cheio amanhã, e eu parecia estar nas ultimas. Dessa vez eu não sonhei.

–Percy? –Alguém me chamou. Abri meus olhos e olhei para de onde vinha a voz.

Era Anna Louise.

–Ahn... Como sabe meu nome? –Perguntei ainda meio sonolento.

–Você fala dormindo.

Cara... Eu tenho que parar com essa mania!

–Hum... Bem, você está melhor?

–Sim. Bem melhor agora. Sabe... Agora percebi que você tem os mesmos olhos que eu...

Eu olhei para ela. Era verdade. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos verde oceanos.

–Isso é... Humm... Bem interessante. Você gosta do mar?

–Amo. Eu e ele temos alguma comunicação. –Ela sorriu ao dizer isso. –Você pode até achar estranho, mas ouço vozes às vezes.

–Não acho estranho isso. –Murmurei. É... Meu pai me surpreende a cada segundo.

Deixei-a falando sozinha quando fui falar com Quíron.

–Oi Percy. –Ele estava caminhando entre os chalés e parou quando me viu. –O que aconteceu?

–Humm... Acho que tenho uma companheira de chalé agora.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

–Você quer dizer que a...

–Sim.

–Deuses!

Quíron saiu trotando para a Casa Grande e me deixou sozinho de frente para o chalé número 6. Athena. Droga! Por que eu tinha que me apaixonar pela minha pior inimiga?

–Percy, o que houve? –Disse uma voz conhecida.

–Humm... –Virei-me e dei de cara com Annabeth. –Ah... Annabeth...

–Por quê? Quem pensou que era? –Ela riu por estar me imitando. Seu sorriso me fez esquecer todos os problemas e só me fez ficar mais apaixonado.

Cheguei mais perto e mais perto, até que nossos lábios quase se encontrassem.

–Vi Quíron preocupado. O que aconteceu Percy? –Um peso caiu sobre mim de novo.

–Tenho uma irmã agora Annabeth. Uma irmã semi-deusa.

**

Ashuahsuahsuhasuh

Ri d+ com os rewiews de vcs gente

Aq tah a resposta de vcs:

**Gigi Potter**:Nuss deu medo agr viu? Já postei fofis.

**Luiza**:Naum...tava fácil essa galera...vcs num pensaram nissu??aaah...entaum eu devo ter imaginação fértil msm!ashuashuhasuhasu ;)

**Cah Weasley Potter****:**Ai...brigadinha^^.Eu juro pra vcs q eu num demoro pra atualizar ok??;D

Vlw gentemm...Continuem lendo minha fic tah?Eu acho q ela já está acabando, mas eu vou fazer outra pq eu amei fazer fics:D

Ahh...se vcs quizerem me add no MSN é só colocar esse e-mail:anabia_ oks?

Bjooos pra vcs,

Ana


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23:Annabeth me assusta.

Ela olhou para mim com cara de desconfiança, mas depois viu que estava sério e suspirou.

–Você acha isso ruim?

–Ruim? –Gritei. –Ninguém pediu uma irmã, Annabeth!

Ela passou a mão em meu braço e depois pegou minha mão.

–Nem sempre gostamos das atitudes dos deuses Percy. Devemos ter paciência e compreensão.

–Annabeth... Você acha que eu acho boa essa coisa que temos de ficar inimigos? As vezes dá vontade de acabar com a mitologia grega para sempre! –Algumas lágrimas saiam de meus olhos, mas Annabeth as tirava.

–Eu também não gosto disso, mas...

Eu me surpreendi comigo mesmo por estar beijando Annabeth. Isso foi tão natural. Eu sentira muita falta dela.

Demoramos aproximadamente 3 minutos se beijando, o que achei muito bom, pois significa que ela realmente gosta de mim. Mas eu tenho que admitir... Só nos separamos por que Quíron empurrou cada um para um lado.

–Ei... –Comecei falando. –Humm... Quíron.

–Percy... Temos que confirmar se Ana Louise é mesmo filha de Poseidon. E ela quer que você esteja lá.

Olhei para Annabeth. Ela estava olhando para o outro lado com um daqueles olhares de ódio.

–Annabeth? –Falei.

–Pode ir Percy. –Ela respondeu.

–Annabeth! Ela é minha irmã!

–Meia irmã tecnicamente. –Ela sorriu e se virou para mim. –E eu NÃO estou com ciúmes Cabeça de Alga. Vá.

Sorri para ela e fui na direção que Quíron apontou.

–Ana Louise? –Perguntei vendo-a sentada no chão.

–Ah Percy. Como está? –Ela sorriu para mim.

–Humm... Muito bem, obrigado.

–Você sabe exatamente o que eu vou fazer? –Ela me perguntou.

–Acho que sim... –Olhei para Quíron e ele assentiu. –Bom... Primeiro: Se corte.

–O que? –Ela me olhou com dúvida.

–Exatamente o que você ouviu.

–Ah tá... Você só pode estar maluco!

–Quer que eu faça isso para você? –Perguntei pegando Anaklusmus.

Ela olhou para mim rindo.

–O que você ia fazer comigo com uma caneta? –Ela me perguntou achando engraçado.

Destampei-a. Anna Louise abriu a boca, assustada.

–Ah... Ga... Como... –Ela parecia realmente assustada.

–Pegue. –Eu entreguei minha espada para ela. –Não precisa ser profundo. Só tirar a pele.

Sua mão estava tremendo tanto que pensei que ela faria besteira. Ela cortou a palma da mão.

–Aiiii... –Ela se virou para mim chorando. –O que eu faço agora?

–Rápido. Entre na água.

Ela saiu cambaleando até o riacho e mergulhou sua mão. Imediatamente sua ferida começou a se cicatrizar.

–Como... Como eu fiz isso? –Eu tinha certeza que ela estava assustada agora.

–Quíron. –Chamei. –Leve as coisas da Anna para meu chalé. Acho que devo esclarecer algumas coisas com minha "maninha".

**Anna's POV**

Filha de Poseidon?

Nunca imaginaria. Percy ficou explicando um monte de coisas que meu cérebro não prestou muita atenção já que tenho esse DDA e hiperatividade. Ele dizia alguma coisa sobre mitologia grega e eu tentava prestar atenção, mas sem sucesso.

–E você pode me dizer por que me chamou de "maninha"? –O interrompi.

–Ah... –Ele sorriu. –Creio que você sabe o que significa.

"O QUE?" Gritei em minha mente "Ele não pode ser seu irmão Anna, não pode. Ele só está brincando com você, calma, calma."

–Tá tudo legal? –Perguntou ele me tirando de meus devaneios.

–Mais ou menos... –Respondi.

–Desacostumada?

–Não... Não é isso.

–Humm... –Ele mudou o peso para o outro pé. –Posso saber o que é?

–Não!--Gritei. -- Desculpe... –Respondi envergonhada.

–Tanto faz...

–E aí? –Uma menina loira muito bonita chegou atrás do Percy e sorriu para mim. –Novidades?

–Descobrimos que ela é minha irmã. –Percy falou sorrindo para mim.

–Sério? –Ela parecia aliviada.

–Uhum. –Percy continuava sorrindo, mas parecia tenso. –Ah é... Esqueci de apresentar. Annabeth essa é a Anna Louise... –Ele apontou para mim e depois para a garota loira. –... E essa é Annabeth minha namorada.

Senti meus olhos arderem.

–Namo... Namorada? –Perguntei gaguejando.

–É. –Percy respondeu. –Por quê?

–Na... Nada! –Sai correndo chorando. Tá legal Anna agora você se entregou! Se ferrou...

Um braço me segurou por trás e uma mão segurou meu queixo.

–O que aconteceu? –Ele tinha feições de elfo e cabelos cor de areia.

–Nada... –Comecei.

–Percy falou alguma coisa ruim para você?

–Ahn... –Eu tinha parado de chorar, mas meu coração doía.

–Me desculpe... Não me apresentei... Me chamo Travis Stoll e você é Anna Louise, não é?

–Ahn... Sim. Como sabe? –Perguntei.

–Você causou muito tumulto ontem a noite e eu fui na enfermaria para ver o que tinha acontecido. –Ele corou.

–Ah... –Tinha ficado sem fala.

–Descobriu quem é seu pai? –Travis me perguntou.

–Acho que é Poseidon. Percy me falou alguma coisa parecida. –Respondi ainda tentando raciocinar por que, por Deus, ele tinha corado.

–Humm... –Ele me olhou alegre. –Quer dar uma volta por ai?

**Percy's POV**

–E aí herói... –Annabeth se recompôs do susto de ver Anna chorar logo depois de dizer que é minha namorada. –... Acha que consegue viver com uma irmã meio-sangue?

–Vou tentar. –Não deixei de sorrir para ela que agora estava pendurada no meu pescoço. –Já que nunca tive uma irmã.

–Eu te ajudo Cabeça de Alga. –Ela apertou minha bochecha.

–Hey... Você sabe que isso me irrita.

–O que? Apertar sua bochecha?

–Não... Me chamar de Cabeça de Alga. –Falei fingindo estar irritado.

–Ah fala sério... –Ela deu um murro no meu braço.

–Isso não doeu. –E era verdade. Desde o meu ano passado, com tantos treinamentos de esgrima, meus músculos tinham ficado mais duros e definidos.

–Eu sei. Não era pra doer. –Ela riu.

–Humm... Sei... Annabeth não quer admitir que não está forte suficiente para mim. –Cantarolei sabendo seu ponto fraco. O orgulho.

–Hum. Seu chato! –Ela se virou de costas para mim e eu a segurei de novo.

–Pára Annabeth! Você sabe que adora isso. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ela sorriu.

–Ah que droga Percy! –Ela bateu no meu braço que estava em volta de sua cintura. –Eu te odeio.

–Não... Você me ama, e eu também. –Beijei seu pescoço. –Admita!

–Ai... Para Percy. –Ela não parava de rir, porque fazia cócegas nela.

–Só se você admitir...

–Tá... Eu admito! Eu te amo. –Ela se virou para mim como se esperasse alguma coisa.

–Ei qualé... Você não quer que eu diga isso quer?

Ela me lançou pior do que a da sua mãe.

–Ok... Você me deu medo agora. –Seus ombros relaxaram, mas seu olhar não mudou.

–Você está ferrado com Athena agora Perseu Jackson. –Era como se a própria estivesse falando naquele momento.

–Ca... Calma Annabeth. Eu... Eu te amo também.

Ela sorriu.

–Eu sei. Estava brincando.

–Bom... Nunca mais repita isso. –Eu suava muito agora.

Ela gargalhou.

–Você está branco. Viu? Quem é o mais forte agora?

Ela riu novamente.

Eu revirei os olhos.

–Não vejo graça nisso. –Falei sério.

–Nossa... –Ela saiu de perto de mim e eu fui atrás dela ainda louco de paixão.

**

Felizes??

Naum deixeii tanto suspense dessa vez Gigi!!ashaushasuhauhs

Mais pode deixar q ainda naum acabou ;D

Bjoooos,

Ana

Ps.:Obrigada pelos elogios meus fofos ;)


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24:Nico e eu nos perdemos.

**Rachel's POV**

A minha vida é tão sem graça! Eu, como oráculo, não tenho muita coisa para fazer a não ser recitar profecias que nem sempre são boas. Teve uma vez que um garoto de Apolo veio me perguntar seu destino e desmaiou ao saber a profecia. Nunca me contaram nenhuma porque Quíron proibiu. Disse que saber o que você próprio falou é meio ruim, talvez até efeitos colaterais (não sei o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas fingi que entendi).

–Rachel! Rachel! Finalmente te encontrei. –Um garoto que não reconheci chegou na minha frente e apoiou em seus joelhos. –Ufa!

–Ahn... O que você quer? –Perguntei desconfiada.

–Quíron está te chamando. –Ele arfava. Provavelmente era novato ali, pois nenhum campista velho se cansava com facilidade. –Ele está com pressa.

Comecei a correr para onde o garoto falou. Ele estava na arena, o que não era nada bom.

–Por que me chamou Quíron?

–Ah... Ai está você... –Ele disse se virando para mim. –Creio que saiba o porquê de estar aqui.

–Infelizmente sei... –E era verdade. Toda a vez que Quíron me chama assim quer dizer que vem profecia pela frente.

–Qual é o me-meu fu-futuro? –Perguntou um garoto magricelo para mim.

No mesmo instante senti minha pele formigar. Aquela _coisa _tomou conta de mim e eu não controlei mais o meu corpo. Depois de alguns segundos senti uma dor como se eu tivesse caído no chão.

Me recuperei depois de um tempo e levantei.

Isso era realmente estranho. Será que algum dia iria me acostumar?

O garoto tinha os olhos arregalados e parecia estar com medo.

–Bem... –Quíron falou alegremente. –Prontos para o jantar?

**Anna's POV**

;Depois de passar a tarde com Travis fui para o chalé numero três. Era uma construção baixa e comprida, cheia de conchas e algumas perolas na porta. Entrei e vi Percy a Annabeth se beijando.

–Ahn... Me desculpem atrapalhar. É que... –Falei envergonhada. –Quíron está chamando para o jantar.

–Sim, sim. –Eles se afastaram rapidamente. –Tchau Annabeth. –Ele falou quando ela já estava saindo.

–Tchau Percy. –Ela respondeu e saiu correndo logo depois.

–Humm... –Eu comecei falando. –Acho que vou mudar de roupa. –Falei ainda envergonhada. –Me desculpa aí.

–Não que isso. –Ele falou meio tristonho. –Só queria te fazer uma pergunta. Posso?

–Ahn... Você pode até fazer, mas ninguém disse que vou responder. –Eu disse enquanto pegava minha roupa na mala.

Ele assentiu.

–Por que você saiu correndo e chorando naquela hora? –Ele me perguntou sério, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

Não pude deixar de admirá-los. Eles eram um verde musgo viciantes. Suas faces coraram e me fizeram acordar.

–É... Bom está aí uma resposta que eu não vou te dar.

–Por quê? –Ele segurou meu braço quando eu ia em direção ao banheiro. –Olhe... Escute. Nós somos irmãos... Eu acho que não devemos esconder essas coisas... Devemos?

–Não. Eu não vou responder.

E corri para me arrumar, já que a trombeta de caramujo foi soada.

**Nico's POV**

Ouvi o som da trombeta ao longe.

Eu e Luana tínhamos entrado no bosque para ela conhecer, mas as ninfas conseguiram nos assustar. Levaram a gente cada vez mais para dentro nos deixando mais e mais perdidos.

–Algum dia eu mato essas atrevidas. –Disse eu rangendo os dentes e protegendo a Luana.

–Calma Nico. –Ela falou e quase me acalmou.

Quase.

–Elas não são assim com ninguém. Por que com nós? –Perguntei baixinho.

–Filho de Hades. –Uma ninfa bem bonita que eu já tinha visto com Grover disse. –Odiamos o subterrâneo.

–Isso não é motivo Juníper. –Respondi me lembrando de seu nome.

–Claro que não! –Ela sorriu. –Alguém aqui falou que era por isso? –Logo depois disso todas as ninfas que tinham nos cercado desapareceram em fumaça verde.

–Ahn... Nico... Onde estamos? –Luana perguntou.

Eu olhei em volta e me deu um frio na barriga. Aquelas árvores me atrapalhavam ver qualquer sinal do acampamento. Já não ouvia mais a cantoria na fogueira.

–Oh ou... –Eu disse bem baixinho.

–O que você quer dizer com "oh ou"? –Perguntou ela.

–Nunca vim por aqui. Parece que já saímos das barreiras mágicas do acampamento. –Disse eu muito assustado.

–Isso quer dizer que...

–Temos exatamente dois por cento de chances de sobreviver.

–Isso não é bom. –Falou ela.

–Isso não é bom. –Concordei.

Andamos um pouco e não achamos sinal de vida.

Resolvemos nos separar, mas quase não nos encontramos de novo então resolvemos esquecer isso.

–O que vamos fazer? –Choramingou Luana.

–Paciência. –Olhei para ela e vi que estava tremendo. –Você está com frio?

–Não... Não é nada que eu... –Eu a abracei forte não deixando terminar a frase. Ela tremeu um pouco com o meu toque inesperado, mas depois se aconchegou.

–Está cansada? –Perguntei.

–Vai me deixar responder? –Ela brincou.

–Vou sim. Desde que fale a verdade.

–Nem tanto. Já passei mais sono do que isso. E você?

–Ah... Não se importe comigo. Já passei por coisas piores.

Ela olhou para mim.

–Nico, não tem problema pararmos para descansar tem?

–Não.

–Então por que você não senta ai?

–Ninguém disse que eu estou cansado. –Falei sério.

–Não precisa dizer. Vejo em seus olhos.

Eu olhei para ela.

–O que você quer dizer com isso?

–Você está com alguma coisa presa em sua garganta... E não vai me contar? –Ela me perguntou com uma cara de dar dó.

–Ahn... Não. –Comecei a andar mais rápido, mas ela me segurou.

–Por que não? –Ela me perguntou olhando no fundo de meus olhos.

–Luana... Humm... Não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

Ela suspirou.

–Eu pensei que éramos abertos por aqui. –Ela sussurrou.

Resolvi não discutir.

Andamos por mais algumas horas, mas sem sucesso. Durante todo esse tempo não falamos sobre nada e toda vez que eu puxava assunto Luana, ela respondia com monossílabos.

–Chega! –Luana falou e sentou em um tronco caído.

–Cansou? –Perguntei.

–Sim. Minhas pernas não agüentam mais o peso de meu corpo. –Ela respondeu ofegante.

Me sentei ao seu lado.

–Você sabe que eu te amo?

**Luana's POV**

"–_Você sabe que eu te amo?"_

Meu coração quase parou neste momento.

–O-o quê?

Ele pegou minhas mãos e elas imediatamente suaram. Um choque percorreu todo meu corpo. Será que ele sabia o que acontecia quando me tocava?

–Eu te amo Luana. Infinitamente. Se você algum dia duvidar de meu amor por você é só multiplicar as estrelas do céu com as gotas d' água e verá o quanto eu te amo. –Eu ainda estava sem palavras quando ele se aproximou e nossos lábios se tocaram. Dessa vez ele apenas fez isso já que eu não o correspondia. –Algum problema?

–Eu tenho... Eu tenho que dizer que também te amo Nico. Muito. Mas você já pensou... –Parei de falar. Não queria estragar aquele momento.

–Eu já pensei em que? –Ele perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

–Nada. –Eu abaixei a cabeça.

–Me fale o que é por favor. –Ele também abaixou a cabeça tentando olhar para meu rosto.

–Eu já disse que não é nada. Esquece. –Aumentei minha voz.

–Tá. Tanto faz. Você não conta e eu também não conto. –Ele falou impaciente.

Meus olhos pesaram e eu encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Nico e logo adormeci.

Sonhei.

Silhuetas estavam sentadas em pedras com um céu escuro em cima deles e um caixão estava no meio de todos.

_Mestre tem certeza?_

_CLARO! Quando não tive?— _O caixão brilhou.

_Humm... _

_NÃO É PARA RESPONDER._

_Che-chefe você não acha que está meio estressado? –_Alguém falou bem baixo.

_Talvez eu esteja assim porque minha vingança está próxima._

_Bom... Mas..._

E o sonho escureceu.

Acordei assustada, empapada de suor.

–Luh? Está tudo bem?

–Ahn... Sonho ruim. Muito ruim.

–Isso a gente já está acostumado. Você nunca teve?

–Não. –Eu falei limpando minha testa com a manga da camisa. –Nunca. Ahn... Eu acordei você?

–Não, não. –Ele sorriu. –Estava te observando.

–Ah... –Eu disse meio constrangida.

–Mania.

Foi então que eu percebi que Nico tinha me colocado em seu colo e minha cabeça ficava abaixo de seu queixo.

–Impressão minha ou você cresce cada vez que eu te vejo?

Ele riu.

–Impressão sua.

Eu me levantei.

–Temos que achar o caminho do acampamento.

–Eu já achei.

–Como?

–Andei até lá oras.

–E me deixou sozinha aqui? –Perguntei irritada.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

–Não. Você teve companhia.

–E por que não me acordou quando achou?

Ele ficou vermelho.

–Não queria te incomodar.

–Não me incomodaria.

–Vamos? –Ele parecia ansioso para mudar de assunto.

Eu o segui e em 10 minutos chegamos ao acampamento.

–Luana! –Mariana saiu correndo em minha direção. –Onde você se meteu garo... –Ela olhou para Nico. –... Ah.

–Nós... Humm... Nos perdemos nos bosques. –Eu disse rapidamente.

–Sei... Bom Quíron estava preocupado e é melhor você ir vê-lo.

Eu olhei para Nico e ele deu ombros.

–Onde ele está?

–Linha de arco e flecha. –Mariana respondeu.

Sai apressada esperando por uma bela bronca.

**

E ai???

É eu disse q tava em semana de prova E ainda estou,mas....Não aguento.

Tenho q avisar q já acabei minha fic e nesse fds provavelmente eu vou postar o resto.

Provavelmente.

Ps.:O ministério das fanfics adverte:Falta de reviews faz mal ao coração do autor =D

bjooos,

ANA


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25:Converso com meu pai...

–Quíron? –Vi o velho homem-cavalo sentado em sua cadeira de rodas o que não era muito comum.

–Percy! –Ele exclamou. –Você viu a Luana?

–Ahn... Não. Ela desapareceu na hora do jantar.

–Sim. Eu percebi. Ela e Nico.

Assenti. Senti a falta dos dois.

–Mas os dois são namorados. Acho melhor não se preocupar. Com certeza vão voltar.

–E desde quando você é expert nesse assunto Cabeça De Alga? –Annabeth falou atrás de mim.

–Desde quando a gente começou a namorar ué. –Peguei em sua cintura.

Ela riu.

–Em não vim falar com você Cabeça De Alga, vim falar com Quíron. –Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos.

–Dá no mesmo. –Retirei minhas mãos de sua cintura e as coloquei no bolso de minha bermuda. –Acho que vou para a praia.

Corri para o único lugar em que me sentia livre e melhor.

Mas aparentemente não estava sozinho.

–Pai? –Perguntei vendo o velho pescador em cima da areia.

–Percy! Pensei que não viria mais!

–Ahn...

–Sente-se. –Ele bateu na areia do seu lado. Sentei-me e sorri. Por mais que eu o odiasse no começo eu sempre, no fundo, amava ele como minha mãe. Ele me visitando? Nunca esperaria. Já havia me visitado no meu ultimo aniversário deixando minha mãe boquiaberta. De novo? Só podia ser favor...

–O que você quer aqui? –Perguntei tentando não ser rude, mas acho que não consegui.

–Bom... Acho que devo explicações...

–Com certeza. –Murmurei.

–Ahn... Você está com raiva de mim? –Ele perguntou me olhando com seus olhos profundamente oceânicos.

–Pensei que vocês tinham mudado... Mas pelo jeito não. Eu admito que a humanidade não é muito melhor que vocês por exatamente isso. Ninguém dá um exemplo bom para ninguém deixando a Terra um verdadeiro caos. Acho que é melhor pensar um pouco antes de qualquer atitude. E contamos com vocês para isso. –Eu me levantei chateado. Não sei de onde essas palavras vieram, mas me senti muito melhor depois de pronunciá-las.

–Percy... Espere. –Mas não o escutei. Saí correndo para ele não me alcançar. Lágrimas raivosas corriam pelo meu rosto a mesma velocidade que eu corria até tropeçar em uma raiz de árvore e quase cair, se não fosse pela Anna.

–Olhe por onde anda maninho. Vai quebrar a cara desse jeito.

Fingi não ficar chateado com o apelido.

–Haha... Não iria me machucar dessa forma, mas mesmo assim obrigado.

–De nada. Hey... Você esteve chorando?

–Não.

–O que houve Percy?

–Nada que você queira saber.

–Por favor?

–Não. –Dei as costas para ela antes de ela insistir mais.

**

Galerinha lindaa,

Foi malz aí se...demorei pra q estive ocupada essa semana por causa do niver de minha maninha ;)

Eu recompenso com 2 caps hj :D

Aaah...Essa fic só vai até o cap. 28 viu?

bjooos,

Ana

Ministério das Fanfics adverte:Falta de reviews faz mal ao autor =D


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26:Conheço Brandon...

**Poseidon's POV**

O que eu fiz agora?

Meu filho favorito tinha me dado as costas por ganhar uma irmã. Tá eu sei que deve ser horrível ter vários irmãos de mulheres diferentes, mas... Eu não agüento... Simplesmente não suporto.

Achei melhor ir para o Olimpo, já que o meu palácio teria, certamente, muita briga. Não quero nem imaginar a fúria da minha esposa.

Me tele transportei para o edifício Empire State e rezei para que nenhum deus também ficasse com raiva de mim.

Chegando lá todos estavam me olhando com ódio e eu achei melhor me apressar para meu trono.

–Sobre o que estamos tratando? –Eu perguntei logo antes que me torturassem.

–Ah... Só como podemos destruí-lo –respondeu Ares –continuo com o meu voto.

–Que voto é esse? –Perguntei rangendo os dentes.

–Você não tem o direito de sa...

–Destruir seu filho. –Athena disse rapidamente.

–Vocês não fariam isso.

–Não Poseidon? –Zeus explodiu. –Você quebrou seu voto com duas mulheres e acha que não podemos destruir um deles? O mais perigoso?

–O perigo já passou irmão.

–Cronos está se revitalizando novamente –Athena falou com seriedade –há boatos por ai.

–Boatos são diferentes da certeza Athena. –Eu retruquei.

–Hunf... Como se eu não soubesse disso. –Ela murmurou. –Mas de qualquer forma... Os sonhos que Percy e Luana estão tendo são significativos...

–Espera aí! –A minha calma não é suficiente para agüentar eles. –Quem mandou mexer nos sonhos de meu filho? –Gritei.

Ela me olhou com indiferença.

–Você não é capaz de controlá-los. Alguém deve assumir isso.

Me levantei.

–Eu o tenho sobre controle não você!

–Não é o que parece Poseidon. Se tivesse sobre controle, aquele garoto idiota não estaria namorando minha filha.

–Isso já é demais para mim! –Mandei marés se levantarem.

–CALA BOCA VOCÊS TODOS! –Zeus interviu. O salão ficou em silêncio absoluto, há não ser pelo raio mestre que queimava eletricidade. –Poseidon... Abaixe essa água toda vai... –Ele suspirou. –Vocês parecem crianças discutindo.

Me sentei olhando para todos aqueles deuses que estavam presentes.

Zeus estava com seu terno risca giz azul escuro e o raio nas mãos. Parecia pronto para queimar alguém.

Hera, sua mulher, tinha trançado seu cabelo com fitas douradas e se vestia com um longo vestido de cores diversas. Parecia ocupada mexendo em um fio solto.

Athena tinha cara de irritada e vestia um conjunto de calça e blusa azul claro.

Apolo tinha fones de ouvido e mexia a boca com se estivesse cantando. Usava um terno preto com gravata dourada.

Ares vestia armadura de batalha completa e tinha um fogo em seus olhos.

–Onde estão os outros? –Perguntei.

–Provavelmente ocupados. –Athena respondeu aquilo como se fosse obvio.

–Então não há como decidir se matarão meu filho ou não.

–Aqui estão reunidos aqueles que mereciam estar presentes. –Zeus respondeu.

–Mas só estão aqueles que irão julgá-lo para o pior.

Athena sorriu maliciosamente.

–Que comece o tribunal.

**Rachel's POV**

–Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo! –Eu disse rindo. Brandon, filho de Apolo, estava me contando fatos engraçados da vida dele.

–Não estou não. É serio. Minha mãe realmente ficou assim. Eu ri um bocado naquele dia.

–E quem não riria? Se eu já estou rindo sem ver a cena só imagina vendo...

Ele riu.

–Sabe... É bom saber que você ficou no lugar daquele oráculo velho. Nós não tínhamos nem coragem de pegar uma missão por causa dele... Agora... Teremos o maior prazer. –Ele olhou para mim e eu corei. –Hey... Você não quer ter uma aula de esgrima não? Ou você já tem?

–Ahn... Percy me dava antes, mas... Acho que ele ficou ocupado agora. –Eu respondi chateada.

–Sem ciúmes vai... Não sei o que as garotas vêem nele. –Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão. A segurei e senti um imenso calor. Talvez por ele ser filho do deus do sol? Talvez.

Ele me levou para a arena, que estava vazia neste momento, e me deu uma espada.

–Acha que consegue manejá-la?

–Tomara. –Respondi cuidadosa. Odiava coisas cortáveis.

–Vamos ver em que nível você está.

–O que você quer dizer com isso? –Perguntei meio duvidosa.

–Apenas se defenda. –Bateu o cabo de sua espada na minha e ela caiu. –Tá... É melhor começar do inicio.

–Acho que não se dar para começar do fim. –Falei brincando.

Ele sorriu.

Acho que me esqueci de dizer como ele era não é? Bom... Ele tinha olhos castanhos com um pouco de dourado, pele bronzeada, cabelos lisos e castanhos claros, musculoso e mais ou menos três centímetros a mais que eu.

–Segure a espada direito Rachel. –Ele disse na minha frente.

–Humm... Acho que oráculos não precisam ser mestres em esgrima precisam? –Falei.

–Provavelmente não. Mas não quero que aquele filho de Poseidon fique te protegendo quando você própria poderia fazer isso.

–Ahn... –Falei cutucando seu baço. –Você está com ciúmes.

–Não estou não. –Ele falou rindo.

–Está sim. Admita.

–Não estou Rachel. –Ele falou sério.

–Está.

–Não estou.

–Está.

–Não.

–Está.

–Nós parecemos duas crianças.

–Admite.

–Tá bem... Eu estou com ciúmes.

–Viu? Emprego de oráculo as vezes é bom. –Eu falei rindo com as cócegas que ele fazia.

–Sua sem graça. Mas voltando ao assunto... Você pelo jeito não sabe pegar na espada direito... Sabe?

–Acho que esqueci. –Falei sinceramente.

–Acha? –Ele falou. –Ok... Ok... Eu sou bonzinho e não vou te incinerar. Você só tem que pegar assim... –Ele chegou por trás e posicionou a espada em minha mão, fazendo me queimar por todo o local que ele encostou.

–Ai. –Gritei.

–O que foi? Te cortei?

–Você é muito quente.

Ele gargalhou.

–Você me pegou agora Rachel. Tá me desculpe. Vamos voltar à luta. –Ele voltou para a minha frente.

–Por favor, pegue leve comigo. Eu nunca mais lutei.

Ele deu um sorriso divertido.

–Não seria legal matar minha amiga e o oráculo. Nada legal. Teria noites de lavação de pratos. –Ele estendeu a mão como se para tentar visualizar com calos.

Aproveitei o momento de distração e estendi minha espada para seu pescoço.

–Você quer lutar né? –Ele perguntou com um sorriso engraçado nos lábios. –Que assim comece.

Ele cruzou nossas espadas em um x. Forcei para o lado dele, mas apenas dei mais força pra ele torcer meu braço. Troquei de mão e não desisti.

Chegamos a um ponto que caímos no chão de cansaço. Já era uma noite estrelada.

–É impressão minha ou tem uma caçadora formada naquelas estrelas? –Perguntei olhando aquilo com curiosidade.

–Onde? –Brandon me perguntou.

–Bem ali. –Apontei quando ele chegou do meu lado.

–Zöe Doce-Amarga.

–Quem?

–Uma caçadora que foi morta pelo próprio pai e Ártemis se apiedou dela.

–Ah...

Brandon olhou para mim e me forçou a olhar para ele de um jeito que nossos rostos ficaram suspeitosamente pertos.

–Em quem você é tão apaixonada? Percy?

A pergunta me pegou de surpresa.

–Pra quê você quer saber?

–É ele... Que droga! Por que todas as garotas de quem eu gosto são apaixonadas por ele? –Ele murmurou baixinho, mas mesmo assim eu ouvi.

Olhei assustada para Brandon.

–Ah não... Não me diga que eu falei isso em voz alta!

–Ahn... Disse. –Eu falei estranhando.

–Oh... –Ele colocou a mão no rosto. –Destruiu sua reputação seu idiota! –Ele falou para si mesmo.

–Ei... Que isso! Não estou zangada nem nada não só...

–Não está? –Ele olhou para mim esperançoso.

–... Que continuo apaixonada pelo Percy.

–Era o que eu pensava. –Ele murmurou tristonho.

–Mas... –Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão.

–Esquece Rachel.

Brandon me levou até a Casa Grande e depois voltou para seu chalé de cabeça baixa.

Quando eu ia entrar em meu quarto, Quíron apareceu em sua forma de cavalo.

–Precisamos conversar.

**

E ai...Gostaram do cap de Poseidon?

Meio q eu estava sem imaginação pra outro personagem então...CABUM!Tive uma idéia =D

Espero q esteja bom.

E POR FAVOR...Coloquem mais reviews please! Não cai o dedo e se cair,pod vim em kasa pq tem super bond

hehe

bjooooos,

Ana


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27:Vou para um lugar desconhecido...

**Percy's POV**

–Percy?

Ah deuses! Annabeth me viu entrando no meu chalé chorando!

–Percy! O que houve? –Ela chegou do meu lado e me abraçou.

–Poseidon. Meu pai... Ah! Não quero falar sobre isso. –Eu disse soluçando.

–Fique calmo... Respire querido... –Ela falava enquanto passava suas mãos em meu rosto.

Ela se sentou no chão e me levou junto. Me acomodou em seu colo e passou a mão em meus cabelos até minhas lágrimas passarem.

–Obrigado Annabeth. –Eu disse levantando minha cabeça.

–De nada Percy. Eu pensei que já tinha dormido. –Ela riu.

O toque de recolher foi tocado.

–Ah... Por que agora? –Eu perguntei chateado.

–Já são mais de onze horas Percy.

–Sério?

Ela assentiu.

–Ah... É... O tempo passa rápido quando estou com você. –Eu sorri ao ver seus olhos brilharem. –Como se você não soubesse disso.

–Ás vezes nós queremos saber se a outra pessoa realmente gosta da gente Cabeça De Alga. –Ela desarrumou meu cabelo. –Agora tenho que ir. –Annabeth olhou para os irmãos dela entrando no chalé e se levantou.

–Espera. –Eu disse segurando seu pulso.

–Não posso Percy. As harpias não estão de folga esse ano.

–Por favor –murmurei em seu ouvido –só essa noite.

Ela olhou para mim com dúvida, mas depois desviou os olhos.

–Só quero lembrar a vocês que agora durmo nesse chalé também tá? –Anna falou rindo para a gente.

Reviramos os olhos.

–Por favor? –Murmurei novamente.

–Onde? Não tem lugar para esconder.

–Na praia.

–Como?

–Vem. –Eu disse animado.

Fomos escondidos de Quíron até a praia.

–Quer dar um mergulho? –Perguntei ansioso.

–Nesse frio? –Annabeth tremeu.

–Por que você não me disse antes? –Tirei meu casaco e coloquei em volta dela. –Tem certeza que não quer mergulhar? O mar está morno agora. –Para verificar coloquei o pé dentro e Annabeth me imitou.

–Só se você me mostrar seus poderes. –Ela falou brincando.

–Tá legal... –Peguei sua mão e entrei pouco a pouco na água e a mão de Annabeth ficava cada vez mais suada. –Algum problema?

–Athena e... Poseidon. De alguma forma parece que hoje eles estão mais raivosos entre si.

Assenti.

–Também senti isso. –Quando terminei nossa cabeça emergiu para dentro da água e imediatamente criei uma bolha protetora.

Annabeth sorriu.

–Quer ir mais fundo herói?

–Não é muito perigoso para você?

–Eu falo se não agüentar mais.

–Ok.

Continuei segurando sua mão até chegarmos perto de um recife de corais.

Annabeth prendeu a respiração.

–O que foi?

–São lindos.

–Ah... Sim. São.

Um golfinho chegou perto de Annabeth e ela lhe fez um carinho, ele se virou para mim e fez uma reverencia.

Depois de um tempo dois grandes peixes dourados apareceram na nossa frente e começaram a nos rodear.

–O que eles querem? –Annabeth parecia confusa.

–Eu não sei. Já tentei espantá-los, mas não obedecem a mim.

Depois de um tempo nos rodeando cada um nos empurrou para frente do outro, nos deixando completamente juntos a não serem nossos rostos, que tinham dois centímetros de distancia. Rapidamente mais peixes se juntaram cheios de um tipo de corda na boca e, antes que eu percebesse o que fariam, nos enrolaram.

Começamos a rir. Do jeito que eles haviam nos enrolado dava para se desamarrar facilmente, mas é claro que não queríamos isso. Como dizem... O que vale é a intenção.

E compartilhamos um longo e salgado beijo debaixo do mar.

Acordamos cheios de areia na boca e a roupa toda molhada e rasgada.

–O que aconteceu por aqui? –Annabeth parecia assustada.

–Nós passamos a noite na água. –Eu sorri a lembrança.

–Não é disso que estou falando.

–E o que é então?

–Você já olhou para o lugar onde estamos?

–Mas... –Olhei em volta e tremi. Não reconhecia onde estávamos. –Ahn... Onde estamos?

–AAAH! –Annabeth gritou.

Olhei para ela e vi uma pequena aranha andando tranquilamente por ali.

–Annabeth! Calma! –Gritei em cima de todo aquele barulho que ela fazia.

Me adiantei e joguei uma pedra na aranha.

Ela parou de gritar.

–Obrigada Percy.

–Hunf. De nada. Vamos... Temos que achar alguma pista de onde estamos.

**Anna's POV **

Acordei em meu chalé vazio.

Onde estará Percy?

Provavelmente aprontando com Annabeth.

Me levantei e lavei o rosto. Coloquei minha bermuda jeans e a blusa laranja que Travis havia me dado. Penteei meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e fui sair.

–Vai a algum lugar mocinha? –Eu me virei e vi Travis me olhando.

–Por um instante pensei que minha mãe tinha vindo me visitar. –Provoquei-o.

–Ela não é tão legal como eu que eu sei. –Ele retrucou.

–Hey... Quem é você pra falar mal da minha mãe?

–Seu namorado. –Ele enfiou o rosto em meus cabelos e apertou minha cintura.

–Ninguém disse que eu aceitei. –Falei sorrindo.

–Ninguém precisa dizer que você me ama. –Ele respondeu.

–Nem você precisa confessar que sente ciúmes do Percy.

Ele se afastou.

–Todos sentem ciúmes dele, MAS... Eu tenho muita sorte já que ele é seu irmão. –Ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

–Somos meio-irmãos... Isso é bem diferente. –Eu disse só querendo irritá-lo.

–Falando nele... Cadê?

–Por que você quer saber?

–Ele deveria estar acordado a essa hora.

–Na verdade... Eu nem o vi chegando ontem à noite Travis...

Ele deu um sorriso maldoso.

–O que eles estão aprontando hein...?

Sacudi a cabeça.

–Mente poluída. –Brinquei.

–Eu? Isso nunca lhe passou pela cabeça?

–Eu prefiro nem comentar.

Nós rimos juntos.

–Anna? –Um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos cinzentos falou para mim. –Você por acaso sabe alguma coisa sobre Annabeth e Percy?

–Nada por enquanto.

–Ok... Obrigado.

–De nada.

Travis pegou meu rosto em suas mãos.

–Você quer ir procurá-los?

–Eu... Eu não sei Travis. Tenho medo de saber o que houve com eles, mas ao mesmo tempo quero ajudá-los.

–Eu sei o que é isso... Acredite.

–Mas acho... Acho que é melhor ficarmos aqui já que... Nós podemos nos perder também...

– Eu preferia me perder com você a ficar neste acampamento. – Ele me deu um sorriso divertido.

Eu apertei sua bochecha.

–Seu fofo.

–Hey eu não sou gordo.

–Eu sei disso.

–Então por que me chamou de fofo? –Ele riu.

Revirei os olhos.

–Por que adiantar o inevitável?

–Como assim?

–Nós dois nos amamos.

–E...

–Por que não nos beijamos logo?

Eu gargalhei.

–Você é muito fanático.

E sai andando para minha aula de arco e flecha com Travis me acompanhando.

**Percy's POV**

Nós andamos de um lado para o outro da ilha, mas sempre voltávamos para um só: a praia.

–Estou maluca ou já passamos por aqui? –Annabeth já estava impaciente.

–Com certeza já viemos para cá muitas vezes. –Murmurei. –Espere! Me lembrei de alguém pra ajudar.

Assobiei o mais alto que pude e depois de pouco tempo dois lindos pegásos apareceram em cima de nossas cabeças.

_Me chamou chefe?_

–Que saudades Blackjack!

_Tem um pouco de torrões de açúcar ai?A menina que cuida de lá não deixa a gente comer nem um pouco._

–Eu disse que fazia mal, mas você não me ouviu... Bom... Queremos uma carona até o acampamento... Será que dá?

_Claro chefe. _

Montei em Blackjack e Annabeth em Porkie e rapidamente chegamos ao acampamento.

**Rachel's POV**

Fiquei o dia todo lendo aquele bando de regras do acampamento. Por que tinha que fazer isso?

–Realmente por que tenho que ler essa porcaria? –Reclamei com Brandon que estava do lado de fora, na janela.

–Para de ler então. Vem aqui e a gente dá uma volta por aí.

–Quíron vai reclamar. Ele quase me colou nessa cadeira.

–Mas não colou né? –Ele disse sorrindo.

–Ele pode me proibir de te ver de novo Brandon...

–Então temos que aproveitar o momento Rachel! –Ele abriu um sorriso brilhoso.

Olhei para os lados.

Ficar a tarde fora faria diferença?

–Vamos! –Ele pulou a janela e pegou minha mão. –Quíron não vai deixar a gente separado. Tenho certeza!

Arqueei as sobrancelhas.

–Sem demoras. –Falei duvidosa.

–Sem demoras. –Concordou ele. –A não ser que... Você queira ficar mais comigo.

Dei língua pra ele.

–Convencido.

Pulei janela fora e esperei Brandon descer.

–Pra onde vamos agora? –Perguntei.

–Estou com uma vontade de dar um mergulho... Conheço uma parte da praia que é bem deserta... Tá afim?

Dei ombros.

–Tá.

Ele saiu correndo.

–Hey... Me espera!

Brandon olhou pra trás e sorriu.

Pensei no que ele poderia fazer.

–Ah não! De jeito nenhum. –Comecei a correr do lado contrário, mas ele era muito rápido. Me pegou, colocou no colo e começou a correr novamente em direção a praia.

Passamos por um monte de pedras e várias dunas até chegar em um lugar realmente deserto. Algumas gaivotas voaram com a nossa chegada desesperada.

Rolamos no chão quando Brandon tentou parar e acabamos engolindo areia.

–Argh! Ninguém pediu para experimentar o gosto da areia. –Falei cuspindo no chão.

Brandon gargalhou.

–Rachel... –Ele esperou eu olhá-lo para continuar. –... Sabe o que eu mais gosto em você?

–Não. –Eu falei sorrindo.

–Você me faz ri muuuito. –Ele gargalhou novamente.

Andei até a água e mergulhei. Estava me sentido cheia de areia e isso não é nada agradável.

Fui um pouco mais para o fundo e ouvi Brandon mergulhando também. A água ficou, imediatamente, morna.

Abri os olhos e vi-o me olhando na minha frente. Quando subi para pegar um ar ele me abraçou por trás.

–Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

–Pergunte. –Respondi.

–Você gosta de mim o mesmo tanto que eu gosto de você?

Olhei para ele.

–Talvez até mais.

Seu sorriso se iluminou.

–Talvez?

–Aham. –E mergulhei de novo.

Dessa vez ele não me seguiu. Depois de aproximadamente 10 minutos dentro da água eu sai curiosa para saber onde Brandon tinha se metido. Mas ele ainda estava na areia da praia olhando sonhadoramente para o céu.

–Pensei que tivesse me deixado sozinha.

–Jamais. Só queria saber se o que você me falou era verdade ou... Um sonho.

Dei uma pequena risada.

–Isso importa?

–Muito. Agora só queria saber se...

–Se...

–Se você me deixaria te beijar. –Ele se levantou e pegou minha cintura.

–Tenho certeza que não quer sentir o bafo do oráculo.

–Ah é... –Ele colocou as mãos no bolso. –Você é o oráculo. Quíron me mataria se isso acontecesse.

Olhei para o horizonte, dois pegásos vinham a longe... E tinham Percy e Annabeth sobre eles.

***

Oi gentem!!

Vlw pelos reviews q recebi oks?

Pois é...

Vou postar dois caps hj tah?

Pra vcs serem felizes.

bjooos minhas amorinhas,

Ana


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28:Descobrimos que nossa aventura não acabou.

**Nico's POV**

Eu estava saindo de meu chalé quando Luana voltava de sua aula de arco e flecha.

–Oi linda.

–Oi Nico.

–Tá tudo bem?

–Ahn... Claro.

–Por que você esta assim triste?

–Estou cansada Nico.

–De mim?

Ela riu.

–Não! Acabei de sair da aula.

–Ah... Ahn... Eu também tenho aula, mas só daqui a dez minutos.

–E...

–Dá tempo suficiente pra...

–Nico, você ouviu que estou cansada?

–Tá desculpe. Mas ainda não vejo como isso atrapalha...

Peguei-a no colo. Comecei a correr direto naquela direção que estávamos e chegamos aos bosques de morangos.

–Você está louco? –Ela gritou.

–Só por você Luh. –Pisquei pra ela que revirou os olhos.

–O que você quer comigo?

–Eu só... –Quando ia terminar a frase nós caímos no chão. –... Quero te beijar. –Falei quando nossos rostos estavam a centímetros.

–Você sempre só quer isso. –Ela brincou.

–É claro! Você fica fugindo de mim.

–Eu não fujo Nico. Só tenho meus deveres. E não vou deixar de cumpri-los por sua causa.

Levantei os olhos para ela.

–Então posso ficar com você agora? Já passou a hora de sua aula de arco e flecha. –Falei esperançoso.

–Mas tem a sua.

–De minha vida cuido eu.

–Como você quiser.

–E então?

–Você sabe que eu nunca direi sim.

–Quer mesmo ficar aqui? –Falei olhando para todos os sátiros que tinham vindo nos ver.

Luana riu.

–Não, podemos sair. Mas será que dava pra eu ir a pé...

Mas eu já tinha a pegado no colo de novo e estava levando para um pedacinho de praia lá no final, mas Luana conseguiu bater na minha perna de tal maneira que cai e ela ficou acima de mim.

–Agora EU te peguei. –Ela fez um sorriso malicioso.

–Isso é o que você pensa! –Rolei para o lado e a coloquei debaixo de mim.

–Seu chato! –Ela se debatia.

Nossos rostos ainda estavam a centímetros, quando cheguei mais perto e lhe beijei. Ela correspondeu colocando seus braços em volta de meu pescoço e virou de modo que ficasse em cima de mim.

–Isso não se faz! –Exclamei. –Usar meu ponto fraco não vale.

–Nesse jogo não há regras. –Ela falou sedutoramente em meu ouvido. –Só diversão.

–Nesse caso... –Dei um meio sorriso.

Comecei a beijar de novo, mas coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura.

De repente ela hesitou.

Olhei para cima.

**Mariana's POV**

Tá, eu admito. Estou morrendo de inveja.

A Luh me deixa completamente só. Eu sei que já fui determinada e isso pode dar algum tipo de desconforto, mas com essas meninas?

Eu sinceramente não acredito que seria filha de Afrodite. Sou diferente de todo mundo que fica naquele chalé e isso é meio ruim. Elas sempre me olham com tamanha chateação que fico até assustada. E às vezes é chato também essa fascinação por meninos. Parecem que não vivem sem eles.

Um dia Quíron disse sobre alguma festa em um mês e elas saíram correndo para ver que roupas vestiriam. Não posso negar que alguns eram lindos, mas acho que não precisam disputar por uma coisa material.

Quer saber de uma coisa? Irei falar com Quíron.

**Juníper's POV**

Era inicio de tarde no acampamento. Nós, ninfas, e as dríades havíamos começado nossa brincadeira com os sátiros, mas eu, é claro, não fui participar por que já era comprometida.

Grover vem andando muito ocupado com suas tarefas de conselheiro e eu quase não o vejo por que acho meio desrespeitoso atrapalhá-lo. Mas hoje seria diferente. Ninguém seria liberado para as buscas agora porque o acampamento estava vulnerável e toda ajuda seria boa.

Entrei no bosque e fui ao local onde os conselheiros ficavam.

Lá era muito bonito com árvores saudáveis, flores coloridas e céu azul claro.

Vi Grover sentado em um trono de folhas e parecia bem entediado. Estava sozinho.

Me escondi atrás de uma árvore quando ele levantou a cabeça.

–Pensei que você nunca viria. –Falou ele tristonho. –Achou alguém melhor que eu?

Já ia dizer que não quando hesitei. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo no acampamento. Eu sentia aquela força sem dono. Era forte, muito forte.

Olhei para Grover e nós trocamos um rápido olhar desesperado. Corremos em direção da Casa Grande.

**Rachel's POV**

Eu e Brandon já estávamos voltando quando vimos Percy e Annabeth batendo no ar.

–O que está acontecendo por aqui? –Gritei por cima do barulho.

Eles pararam e olharam pra nós.

–Não conseguimos entrar. –Annabeth falou assustada.

–Como assim não conseguem... –Fui andando na direção do acampamento, mas uma parede invisível me impediu. –O que é isso? –Perguntei massageando minha testa.

–Isso é realmente estranho. –Percy falou encostando-se ao ar.

–Me faz pensar em quem pode estar por trás disso. –Annabeth disse pensativa.

–Só pode ser Cronos! –Percy e Brandon exclamaram.

–Ele pode fazer isso? –Perguntei meio perdida.

Recebi alguns olhares nervosos.

–Percy! –Uma voz veio da floresta. Olhei para trás e Grover apareceu. –O que está acontecendo?

–Ahn... Eis a questão que queremos que seja resolvida. –Ele apontou para a parede no vento.

–Pensei que isso era impossível! –Exclamou Juníper, que apareceu logo em seguida.

–Parece que não é mais. –Murmurei.

***

Felizes felizes?

Entãão...Vão ficar tristes agr :/

Cabo a fic amorinhas,cabo a fic.

A 2° temporada vai demorar um pouco para sair.

bjoos,

a (ainda) quase morta,

Ana


End file.
